FUEGO
by Son Melee
Summary: Pa Nancy,YAOIKaiTy, no sé lo q hiciste aquella ocasión q me daño tanto al extremo q se bloquearon esos recuerdos,pero algo si sé q no quiero verme involucrado contigo d nuevo “somos solo elementos irremplazables y necesarios de un plan común...solo eso”
1. Enscena 1 Introducción

**۵FUEGO۵**

**ESCENA 1**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

**Una negra tarde fue donde todo comenzó . . . la oscuridad comenzó a tragar la tierra y el cielo se volvió en un gris horrible . . . . En esas condiciones se veía a una figura caminar con desesperación rumbo a un monasterio . . . . Aquel hombre traía un gran bulto en sus manos, en cuanto se encontró delante de la puerta la golpeo con tal fuerza que no tardo en ser atendido . . .**

Por ahora no damos limosnas –contesto una monja –regrese mañana

Señora, le pido me ayude, no con dinero si no con la presencia de Dios

¿Que es lo que necesita?

La desgracia ha caído sobre la casa de mi amo desde hace algunos años, cuando un terrible ser interrumpió la tranquilidad y amor de mis amos . . . por favor llame alguno de sus superiores para que pueda atender mi caso . .

No hay nadie que pueda atenderlo por el momento

Por favor hermana, si no lo hace nunca me marchare y la desgracia caerá también sobre ustedes

Entonces espere aquí un momento, veré que puedo hacer por usted . . .

**Con rapidez llego hasta donde una mujer de semblante firme y mirada apagada . . .**

¡Madre¡Madre!

¿Qué ocurre?

Un hombre esta en la entrada y pide ayuda desesperado

¿por qué no lo atiendes? Yo tengo que orar junto al sacerdote . . .

pero madre, este hombre ha pedido hablar con alguno de mis superiores . . . ha amenazado con que la desgracia nos atacara si no lo hacía . . .

pues si no hay más remedio . . . Dile al sacerdote de la llegada de este hombre, mientras yo iré a atenderlo . . .

Si madre

Con paso lento se dirigió a la entrada donde aun esperaba aquel hombre, pero esto parecía pelear con algo . . .

Buenas Tardes

Nada en este día ni en este lugar puede ser bueno mi señora. . .

No blasfemes¿no te das cuenta de que este es un recinto sagrado?

Lo sé, es por eso que recurro a ustedes, para que la maldad termine . . .

¿qué es lo que trae en las mantas¿Es eso un niño¿Que hace con un niño tan pequeño en una tormenta como esta, podría morir . . . .

Dios la escuche, solo con la muerte de este niño se impedirían muchas más muertes.

Hombre esta delirando

No mi señora, la madre de este engendro ha sufrido desde su nacimiento, eso no es delirio . . .

Explíquese mejor o retírese

Mis amos, solo han podido tener un hijo, pero en vez de ser felices, han vivido en el peor sufrimiento, pues sin desearlo han traído a este mundo a un enviado del mismo Satán . . . más de una vez ha intentado dejar en cenizas campos amplios y verdes e incluso ha tratado de quemar la casa . . . sus padres acuden a la caridad de Dios para que ustedes se encarguen de salvar el cuerpo de esta criatura o si no al menos den muerte a este demonio . . .

**Descubre completamente al niño dejando ver a un pequeño de ojos rojos color carmín no mayor de cuatro años, de cabello bicolor pero en mayor parte gris . . .**

Este es el cuerpo poseído del hijo de mis amos . . . por favor, por favor, salve a mis amos de más desgracia . . .

No puedo aceptar a este chiquillo aquí, lo más propio es que de parte al consejo de la Santísima Inquisición . . . –contesto la monja de forma muy seria

Nosotros estamos aquí para dar consuelo a todos aquellos que crean en Dios . . .

Sacerdote . . . pero este niño esta endemoniado . . .

Eso es verdad, pero sus padres desea que al menos el cuerpo de su hijo reciba una sepultura adecuada, libremos el cuerpo y después enterrémoslo . . .

Sacerdote es usted un gran hombre, mis amos le estarán agradecidos por el resto de su vida . . .

Solo recuérdale a tus amos que nuestra caridad merece alguna gratificación del tamaño de su fe en nosotros . . .

Mis amos lo saben, y mi señor me ha ordenado que si recibían al niño le entregase esto a quien tan amablemente le ayuda –dijo mientras sacaba una estatua de oro –perdones si no es suficiente . . .

Dile a tu amo que la usuraría es pecado y que si ha de dar algo debe ser menos tacaño . .

Así lo haré señor

Bueno ahora que ya haz cumplido con tu deber puedes marcharte hijo mío, asegura a tu amo que el cuerpo de este niño será salvado . .

Gracias serenísimo –se retira velozmente y se pierde entre la tormenta

En cuanto termine la tormenta mandare una nota al consejo avisando de este endemoniado . . .

No se atreva a hacer algo por su propia cuenta . . . quien toma aquí las decisiones soy yo . . . el Consejo no debe enterarse de la presencia de este niño . . .

Pero serenísimo ¿qué vamos a hacer con un endemoniado aquí?

He prometido salvar su cuerpo y eso haremos . . .

Si su santísimo

Bien enciérrelo en el sótano que nadie se entere de la presencia de este pequeño, usted y yo seremos los únicos que lo trataremos . . . ¿entendió?

Si

Entonces apresúrese, trate de empezar con los rezos y purificaciones, le alcanzare después

Si, señor

**La madre superior jalo al frágil chiquillo y con mucha precaución lo llevo dentro del convento, después de cruzar algunas escaleras, cruzaron una gran puerta vieja hecha de metal y gruesa madera . . . entraron a un cuarto completamente oscuro, no había ni si quiera una pequeña ventana que dejara pasar la poca luz de fuera, ni una cama, nada, solo un montón de polvo, algunas sabanas, cristos de diferentes tamaños y materiales, al igual que muchas estatuas . . .**

Escúchame endemoniado, tú no eres nada, nosotros te haremos abandonar ese cuerpo, no importa cuanto tiempo nos tome . . .

Si, señora . . .

**Tiro al muchacho, con brusquedad tomo algunas cuerdas que estaban ahí y lo ato de piernas y manos . . . al terminar de amarrar al niño, salió sin decir nada . . . **

Parece que al fin seré libre . . . –dice el débil chico cuando ve cerrar la puerta

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Ardently: eres una desgraciada, eres una mal nacida, eres una . . . . (dice mientras sacudes lo que podría ser el cuerpo de Liz)

Rei: basta no la ofendas así

Ardently: tu cállate, esta basura con aspecto humano me ha hecho algo imperdonable . . . ¿como te atreviste a publicar esto?

Liz: ma-mama, mamá hoy no quiero ir a la escuela . . .

Ardently: deja de decir estupideces y respóndeme

Liz: ah Ardently eres tú

Ardently: claro que soy yo, después de subir esto a quien más esperabas?

Luz: no te enojes Hikawa-san

Arndetly¿qué no me enoje¿cómo te sentirías si una estúpida de 16 años empieza a publicar tu historia en Internet?

Luz: yo estaría feliz

Ardently: si claro, y si te convirtiera en un hombre de un anime fracasado

Luz: beyblade no es un mal anime

Ardently: te gustaría ser Takao? O kai?

Liz¿y por qué no?

Luz: Elizabeth-san no diga eso, yo solo quiero ser yo

Ardently: pues ahí esta, entonces por que yo me tengo que aguantar¿por qué debo ser Kai?

Andrea: al menos usted fue Kai señorita Hikawa le recuerdo que Minerva y yo fuimos Takao

Liz: tú tambien? Por favor déjenme vivir un poco más

Andrea: no hay problema contra usted, al menos no de parte de Minerva y yo, yo solo estoy aquí para recordar a la señorita Jetque la demanda sigue en proceso y empezare a solicitar jurado . . . .

**En ese momento Ardently hace un hechizo a Andrea y esta desaparece**

Melee: Ardently lo que hiciste fue muy grosero

Ardently: no me importa, si quiere hablar que lo haga durante otro fic, por que esta es mi historia y no permitiré que nadie se meta en mis problemas

Liz: por favor Ardently, la gente te conocerá mejor

Ardently: piénsalo estúpida, como dejar que una pésima escritora como tú publique mi historia, escribes fatal, lo arruinaras todo . . .

Liz: espera antes de seguir déjame agradecer los reviews de ENSEÑAME ¿si?

Ardently: no te apures lo haré yo

Melee: mejor lo hacemos Luz y yo, ya haz insultado bastante a las amigas de Liz

Tammy de Kinomiya: disculpa a la cabezota de Ardently, pero es que a veces suele ser muy impulsiva

Rei: y criticona, bocona, etc, digo que acaso ella no ha visto el nombrecito que carga?

Ardently Ardientemente Hikawa Río de Fuego 

Ardently: deja de criticarme piratucha que esta vez no estoy de humor para soportar niñerías

Melee: silencio las dos, como te decía disculpa a Ardently, y claro que puedes felicitar a mi ama, te lo agradecemos mucho

Luz: Elizabeth-san es feliz de que la gente aprecie lo que escribe, te agradecemos mucho tu apoyo . . . respecto a la secuela, mi ama ya lo esta pensando, creo que por lo menos hará un capitulo extra de ENSEÑAME para complacerte y subirá otro final para ATARDECER para quien le interese leerlos

Nancy Hiwatari: Querida Nancy te agradecemos mucho que hayas apoyado a nuestra querida ama, gracias a ti esta historia estuvo arriba en tan solo 6 días, en verdad que le brindaste gran apoyo y te debe bastante, además gracias por animarla a escribir la historia de FUEGO y la de NUESTRO PASADO, aunque decidió subir primero FUEGO

Ardently: si te vuelvo a ver Nancy créeme que te ira muy mal, por tu culpa es solo tu culpa

Melee: ya basta Ardently-chan, quisiera terminar de esto . . .

Ardently: ok haz lo que quieras

Hisaki Raiden: nos disculpamos por las palabras de Ardently-chan, claro que esta algo alterada . . .

Rei: si es una alteración cerebral

Ardently: si me sigues buscando me encontraras estúpida Rei

Melee: calladas, como te decía, claro que tienes una vida, todos tenemos una, y debes en cuando tratamos de evadirla por que se nos hace aburrida, tediosa o pésima, pero siempre es bueno distraerse un poco no huir de ella, estoy segura que tu solo te relajas, así que no hagas caso de Ardently, por que muy seguido hablara y Liz no puede contra ella sola . . .

Se abre escena y se ve a Liz aun siendo sacudida por Ardently

Melee: digo eso es bastante obvio pero cuando yo este aquí, Ardently tendra un hasta aquí. .

kai 250: los hermanos pueden ser a veces un poco problemáticos, pero no lo hacen por ser malos, esta en su naturaleza ser así, pero no debes preocuparte, deja Reviews cuando puedas, estamos felices al leerlos . . . gracias por seguir la trayectoria de Elizabeth-san, ella agradece su apoyo . . .

May: que bueno que el fic te gusto, Elizabeth-san lo subió para ti y para Nancy, por que son dos personitas que le han dado apoyo con sus reviews

Melee: esperamos que este fic también te guste . . .

Nadryl: si es algo extraño lo que mi ama suele escribir, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo en que es bueno lo que escribe, gracias por leerlo y esperamos que este fic no desilusione tus expectativas . . .

Kayle Hiwatari-83: pues creo que todos desean un Kai así, aunque yo ya tengo pareja, creo que este review mejor lo contesta la ama

Liz: gra-gracias Melee, Kai es un chico genial (el de la serie) y también me agrada mu-mucho en el fic, tiene una gran actitud, créeme chicos así existen pero son difíciles de atrapar, y-yo es-espero encontrarme con algún hombre que tenga personalidad como la de mis fics. . .

Ardently: ya hablaste mucho, ahora cállate, que el siguiente review lo contestare yo . . .

Jizel y Jimbel: muéranse

Rei: di otra cosa no seas simplona

Ardently: esta bien, pero tu no opines . . . .Jimbel eres una gran yami inútil, tú y tú ama son patéticas

Melee: pero Jiz es una buena escritora

Ardently: así como no, y Jimbel es una fantastica yami, por favor Melee déjame hablar a mi, esas dos no tienen más futuro que morir en la hoguera, bueno la Yami no tanto, talvez te perdone la vida si sigues atormentando a Jiz, pero hazlo de manera más original, si no puedes pensar por ti misma te prestare mi libro . . .

Melee: ya basta Ardently, me toca hablar a mi, gracias por leernos aun Jiz-chan

Luz: pero algo si tenemos que aceptar, es tú culpa que mi ama escriba Kai&Takao, aunque lo sigue escribiendo por la aceptación que este tiene entre sus nuevas amigas . . .

Ardently: ahora si, muerete!

Liz: bueno me toca hablar a mi, espero que este fic también sea de su agrado, aunque a penas esta sea la introducción, esperen más de este fic

Ardently: eso no, créeme que lo que deben esperar es que sigas con vida para que puedas subirlo . . .

Liz: cuídense mucho, SAYONARA . . . . espera Ardently, espera por favor, seamos razonables . . . . no . . . guarda ese cuchillo Ardently . . . por favor no hagas nada de lo que nos podamos arrepentir . . . no te acerques . . . . Melee por favor detenla . . . Melee . . . . AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.


	2. Escena 2 y 3

۵FUEGO۵

**Escena 2**

**¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado¿Cuántas horas llevo en la oscuridad de este cuarto¿sigo vivó, ya no lo sé, si soy una desgracia para el mundo ¿por que he nacido¿por qué tengo este poder, si dios existe ¿por qué me dio este don¿será verdad que soy un endemoniado? . . . como puedo dudarlo . . . si no fuera un endemoniado podría abrazar a mi padre, podría besar a mi madre . . . nadie me temería . . . si no fuera un endemoniado no estaría encadenado en este lugar . . . no habría necesidad de salvarme, de temerme o de matarme . . . la madre superior no me tendría que golpear con el látigo si no fuera necesario para expulsar el mal de mi . . . ni hundiría mi cara en el agua bendita para limpiar la oscuridad de mi corazón . . . .el sacerdote no tendría que tocarme todo el cuerpo para purificarlo . . . no tendría que meter sus manos dentro de mis ropas si no fuese necesario . . . todo lo hacen por el bien de los demás. . . si esta es la única forma de que mi madre no lloré y de que mi padre no se enfurezca, lo aceptare, pero por favor Dios perdóname, perdóname el haber nacido así . . . **

Hola pequeño –dice el sacerdote al entrar y deslumbrarme – lo siento, olvide que no soportas la luz . . .

Era de esperarse siendo un hijo de Satán –dice en seguida la madre superior

Pues claro . . . pero él no es ahora la razón para que estemos aquí

Tiene razón . . . –se acerca a él y unen sus labios. . . .

**Comienzan a hacer algo muy usual en ellos . . . supongo que es algún un tipo ritual, muy parecido al que el sacerdote efectúa conmigo . . . pero si la Madre superior necesita ese tipo de tratos ¿será que también es mala como yo, no eso no es posible, entonces ¿por qué hacen eso? . . . a mi siempre me causa gran dolor cuando siento las manos del sacerdote en mi cuerpo . . . no son golpes los que me da, pero duelen mucho, por la brusquedad de sus manos . . . nunca puedo evitar gritar de dolor, cuando parece que el disfrutar purificarme . . . el sacerdote siempre me ha dicho que si tengo dolor es por que soy culpable de un gran pecado, si no lo fuera no sentiría dolor y muy al contrario Dios me premiaría con placer . . . **

Aaaaah

No haga tanto ruido Madre

No importa nadie nos oye . . . aaah

**Parece que ella también grita, pero no parece dolor, creo que por que ellos son buenos Dios los premia con ese pacer . . . pero verlos me hace sentir tan mal . . . me causa cierto asco . . . será por que pertenezco a la oscuridad y las acciones nobles me perturban . . . trato de desviar siempre la mirada al fuego de la linterna que ellos siempre traen consigo . . . es de las pocas veces en que ambos vienen a verme y puedo disfrutar un poco la calidez y luz del fuego . . . sé que es malo . . . sé que no debo disfrutar del fuego . . . si en verdad quisiera salvarme no lo disfrutaría . . . pero no puedo . . . no importa cuanto daño me haga . . . siento paz al verlo . . . aun cuando me ha causado tantas cicatrices . . . aun cuando mis muñecas bajo estos grilletes estén muy lastimadas, ya que cuando mis poderes vienen este lugar comienza a elevar su temperatura y hacen que el hierro que me tiene sujeto se ponga al rojo vivo y marque mi propio cuerpo . . . aunque me cause dolor con el tiempo me ido acostumbrando a él . . . me ido adaptando a la maldad . . . .**

Es momento de irnos . . .

Adelántese usted Madre, yo aun debo atender una sesión espiritual con este muchacho . . .

Esta bien serenísimo, lo veré más tarde –sale del cuarto dejándome solo con el sacerdote que aun esta desnudo por su ultimo encuentro con ella

Deberías estar feliz de que tenga consideración para una sesión contigo –dice mientras se acerca a mi . . .

Si

Bien al menos entiendes tu posición¿estas listo para que empiece?

Si –mis respuestas son tan cortas pues sé lo que me espera

**Comienza por meter la mano dentro de mi pantalón, aunque esa acción siempre me hace sentir raro, pero después me provoca dolor, por que su tacto es agresivo, me aprieta, me lastima . . . **

Espere . . .por favor . . .

Ya te he dicho que así tiene que ser . . .

**Mueve un poco los harapos que uso como ropa . . para descubrir solo mis piernas . . . comienza a tocarme . . . pero con cada contacto con mi cuerpola piel me queda roja por la fuerza que él hace . . . sigue tocandome hasta que comienza a doler . . . me duele . . . me duele mucho . . .**

Por favor . . . piedad . . . señor . . . me duele . . .

Claro que te duele . . . eres solo un endemoniado . . . tiene que doler . . . tienes que pagar tus pecados

**Cierro los ojos y callo mis quejidos, finalmente él no los escucha . . . sigo hundiéndome en dolor mientras el lo hace en mi cuerpo . . . por fin todo termina . . . se levanta se separa de mi y comienza a vestirse . . . algo rojo me rodea . . . **

Muy bien, estas sangrando, la sangre es parte de tu penitencia endemoniado . . .

Si

**No puedo decir nada más, el dolor, la sangre todo es culpa de mis poderes, es culpa del fuego . . . pero ahora que sangro estoy más cerca de regresar al buen camino . . . regresare a ser un niño . . . podré volver a tener un nombre . . . ya no se dirigiran a mi con esa sequedad . . . podré ser feliz . . . **

Señor –digo débilmente

¿qué deseas?

Una vez que este purificado por completo podré volver a usar mi nombre . . .

Por su puesto que no . . . tú nombre debe ser olvidado . . .

Pero señor . . .

No hay pero, tú nombre será olvidado . . .

**Solo pido usar el nombre que mis padres me dieron, deseo usar su apellido . . . tal vez con el tiempo podré usarlo aunque él se niegue. . . **

Me retiro . . . tal vez más tarde la Madre venga a darte un poco de alimentos . . .

Esta bien, pero antes de que se marche puedo hacer otra pregunta

Nadie tiene derecho a referirse a un hombre de Dios como tú lo estas haciendo . . . deberías tener más respeto y más siendo un endemoniado

Lo siento . . . solo quiero saber el tiempo

¿Tiempo?

Si cuanto tiempo he permanecido con usted señor

Llevas ya más de dos y medio . . . pero déjate de preguntas absurdas, no tengo mástiempo para ti . . .

**Sale del cuarto y con el se lleva el tan preciado fuego que ilumino por un segundo la habitación que ocupo . . . el dolor se hace presa de mi y en el silencio cierro mis ojos tratando de contener mis lagrimas hasta que logro dormir pensando en el día en que sea libre y vuelva a usar mi nombre. . . KAI**

**ESCENA 3**

**Al fin abro mis ojos, el dolor se ha calmado un poco, en la oscuridad no se distingue muy bien cuando mis ojos se abren o se cierran, pero sé como remediar eso . . . hago de nuevo que la temperatura aumente . . . mis cicatrices al igual que el hierro vuelven a ponerse rojos . . . pero gracias a eso puedo crear una pequeña llama que flota en la oscuridad del cuarto . . . debo evitar que alguien la vea . . . pueden gritar o asustarse . . . veo mi cuerpo, esta bastante lastimado, aunque la sangre ya esta seca . . . creo que llevo mucho tiempo dormido por que hay comida en el piso . . . eso significa que la Madre superior ya vino a verme . . . seguramente me habrá golpeado para que despertaràpero el dolor que me provoco el sacerdote fue más grande que el de sus golpes . . . no puedo alcanzar mi poco alimento, podría ser lo único en semanas . . . mi estomago me exige alcanzar ese pedazo de pan y la poco agua en un tazón viejo . . . vuelvo a concentrar mi energía, no sé si es con mi mente pero cada vez que lo deseo con fuerza se abre el cerrojo de mis cadenas . . . aunque eso me debilita un poco vale la pena . . . tomo el trozo de pan duro y lo como en solo segundos . . . el agua es poca para saciar mi sed . . . aunque normalmente no me gusta beberla tan rápido . . . el agua es pura . . . me gusta observarla aunque envidie su pureza es deliciosa . . . dulce . . . algo así debería ser puesto en un altar junto a Dios . . . aunque con ella se puede extinguir el bello fuego . . . pero creo que el fuego es tan malo como mencionar al demonio . . . al menos eso vi en los libros del sacerdote . . . . **

**En cuanto acabo mi escasa comida y la sequedad de mi lengua se tranquiliza con el agua abro la puerta con mis deseos de nuevo . . . ya llevo mucho tiempo haciendo esto, tal vez sea por eso que ya no me debilito tanto cuando lo hago . . . camino un poco . . . puedo ver el cielo . . . es oscuro como mi cuarto, solo que en la oscuridad del cielo se ven unas pequeñas luces, creo que se llaman estrellas ojalá en mi cuarto hubiera pequeñas luces como esas, ojalá y en mi vida hubieran luces que no fuesen fuego . . . eso significa que todos duermen . . . la noche a llegado . . . puedo salir a hacer algo que realmente me gusta . . . caminando un poco llego a la biblioteca del sacerdote . . . tomo uno de los libros . . . gracias a ellos aprendí muchas cosas . . . ahora ya sé leer, cosa que cuando llegue ignoraba, aprendí por medio de las imágenes que los libros contienen . . . ya no hay necesidad de imágenes . . . he aprendido lo que es el tiempo . . . he conocido el mundo del que me he privado . . . los diferentes lenguajes que hay . . . las maravillas que hay ahí afuera . . . así como cosas horribles que sufren los endemoniados como yo . . . en un libro leí como la Iglesia y los papas Urbano II e Inocencio III llamaron a los católicos a combatir la herejía, hasta el papa Gregorio creo hace muchos años un Tribunal . . . el Tribunal de la Santa Inquisición para castigar a los herejes, brujos o endemoniados, es ese el tribunal al que la Madre superior quiso dar parte de mi llegada, ya que el tribunal se debe poner en contacto con el sacerdote del lugar infectado por el mal para empezar la limpieza de este . . . aunque a veces suelen ser muy crueles, pero parece que es una crueldad aceptada por Dios . . . debo agradecer la misericordia del sacerdote que intenta salvarme sin darme alguna de las terribles condenas que a otros le dan . . . **

**En mi búsqueda de nuevo conocimiento me he encontrado con un conjunto de libros, los que ya he leído, son el relato de la historia de la salvación, de cómo Dios se ha relacionado con el ser humano desde la creación del mundo. Los primero libros narran principalmente la historia de los hebreos; Pero en estos libros hay muchas cosas contradictorias . . . si Dios de verdad es el que esta escrito en estos libros, no puede ser el mismo del que me han hablado la Madre superior y el sacerdote . . . . . mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando comienzo a escuchar ruidos, parece que las primeras monjas se han levantado debo volver rápidamente a mi cuarto . . . **

**Cuando estoy en el, me pongo de nuevo las cadenas y en la oscuridad del cuarto vuelvo a pensar en lo que acabo de leer . . . sé que he leído poco . . . pero por alguna razón me siento engañado, enfadado . . . Dios es toda bondad, Dios es misericordia infinita, a Dios no le gusta ver a sus hijos sufrir, entonces ¿por qué permite que gente como yo sufra, si en verdad estoy endemoniado no debería obedecer a Dios . . . no, eso es blasfemia, eso es herejía . . . yo solo estoy poseído no en contra de Dios . . . pero siempre pensé que Dios era bueno, pero su bondad también exigía corrección absoluta . . . que exigía siempre lo mejor . . . que odiaba a los de mi clase, pero . . . él no nos odia . . . él quiere que la gente que es hereje se arrepienta . . . que vuelva a su lado . . . no solo para adorarle . . . si no para que lleven una buena vida . . . no entiendo no entiendo nada . . . .**

Por fin estas despierto –dice la Madre cuando entra

Si . . .

Bien ya era hora

Madre . . . podría decirme por que yo no puedo estar limpio como usted . . .

Por que eres un pecador . . .

Pero madre . . . no he hecho nada malo . . . no he matado a nadie . . . ni ofendido a dios . . . nunca he robado . . . ni faltado de alguna manera a mis padres . . . no odio a mi prójimo, no merezco entonces que el prójimo también me perdone . . .

Eso es para los católicos no para ti . . .

Yo también creo en Dios, en Cristo, en los Ángeles y en los Santos¿no soy católico por ello?

Alguien que recibe poderes del demonio no puede ser católico

No hice ningún pacto con aquel a quien tanto temen . . . pero en cambio tengo poderes desde que nací, no es posible que Dios me los haya dado . . .

Dios jamás daría nada a un chiquillo que le causo tanto ml a sus padres . . .

Señora, yo no tengo más datos de los que tiene usted de mis padres¿cómo asegura que les hice mal? . . . sé que ellos sufrieron mucho, pero créame que nunca fomente su llanto, era un bebé no sabía que el producir fuego era malo, le aseguro que de haberlo sabido jamás lo hubiera hecho . . .

Estas portándote muy desafiante conmigo . . . –saco el látigo de cuero que mi espalda ya conoce –tendré que enseñarte . . .

Lo que debería mostrarme es el amor al prójimo

No mereces amor

**Comienza a agitar el látigo contra mi espalda . . . duele . . . pero no debo gritar . . . el dolor es de pecadores . . . yo no debo ser pecador . . . solo dejo que la monja se cansé . . . me mira y sale bastante indignada del cuarto dejándome nuevamente a oscuras . . . estoy pensando . . . la monja se enfado por mis preguntas . . . quiero ir a leer más . . . debo saber más . . . debo saber por que son así . . . ¿por qué yo soy así? . . . por que Dios es así . . .**

La madre superior me ha contado de su pequeña charla . . . no sueles hablar mucho . . .pero si sigues desafiando con tus palabras infames a los trabajadores de Dios recibirás un castigo –dice el sacerdote recién llegado . . .

No he hecho nada, más que preguntas

Sabías que cuando las palabras no son bien usadas se convierten en blasfemia . . . nunca debes desafiar a alguien bajo el mando de Dios . . . nosotros estamos aquí para salvar al mundo de la oscuridad . . .

La oscuridad se vence con la luz ¿no es así?

Claro que es así

Si su intención es salvarme ¿por que me dejan en la oscuridad? . . . hay gente que sufre en todo el mundo maltratos de los trabajadores de Dios . . . por que sus maltratos pueden considerarse buenos . . .

La madre superior tenía razón el demonio está ganando terreno en tu cuerpo . . . no queda más opción que purificarte ahora mismo . . .

**Comienza a causar de nuevo el dolor en mi cuerpo pero es más agresivo que nunca, esta vez no puedo callar mi dolor, me esta desgarrando con cada toque, con cada introducción . . . es demasiado dolor . . . **

Grita más pecador . . . aaah . . . de. . .debes pagar por tus palabras . . .debes ser purificado . . .

**Esta vez no se cansa . . . vuelve a hacerlo una y otra vez . . . cambiando de vez en cuando de posiciones . . . me lastima demasiado . . . hasta que después de no sé cuanto tiempo . . . parece estar sin energía . . . se aleja de mi . . . me golpea en el rostro . . . se pone su ropa y se marcha ya sin decirme nada . . . estoy muy lastimado . . . rodeado por el líquido que es resultado de la purificación del sacerdote, me siento más asqueado que nunca . . . ya no estoy muy seguro de que todo esto sea por mi bien . . . pero vuelvo a ser presa del dolor . . . ahora sé que no duermo cada vez que ese hombre me toca . . . se llama inconciencia . . . pierdo el sentido por el dolor que me provoca . . . **

**Cuando despierto y enciendo una flama, cada vez que convoco el fuego, este aparece más grande y más majestuoso que las veces anteriores, y al iluminar el cuarto vuelvo a encontrar comida frente a mi . . . esta vez hay más de lo normal . . . no creo que sea por que la madre se** **arrepintiera de lo** **que me hizo, más bien creo que he estado esta vez mas tiempo inconsciente . . . algunos de los trozos de pan ya tienen moho eso es malo creo . . .pero mi hambre no se interesa de ello . . . en cuanto termino y limpio mi cuerpo con las sabanas viejas, me preparo para seguir leyendo . . . . **

**Abro la puerta que ya no parece ser tan pesada para mis poderes y mi mente . . . no escucho ruido ni veo al sol, aunque sinceramente nunca lo he visto siempre he salido entre la oscuridad . . . comienzo a caminar a la biblioteca del sacerdote . . . sigo con mi lectura de la vez pasada, encuentro la parte donde comienza a hablar de Cristo . . . leo cada palabra y mi asco y mi enojo comienzan a crecer tanto que mi compañera flama hace su aparición y comienza a prenderse el libro, no impido que eso pase . . . mentiras toda mi vida he sido presa de mentiras . . . mientras el libro se consume tomo otros tantos y sigo leyendo, lo que el sacerdote y la Madre superior han hecho son solo pecados . . . pecados . . . incluso cuando él decía purificarme . . . es un cerdo . . . maldito . . .soy un estúpido . . . . deje que lastimaras mi cuerpo . . . que me hicieran sangrar . . .que aumentarán mis cicatrices cuando yo no había hecho nada realmente que lo ameritara . . . **

**Cuando mi fuego termina de consumir el libro, salgo de la biblioteca, vuelvo a mi cuarto, que ahora sé se llama prisión, y pongo de nuevo las cadenas en mis muñecas . . . pronto el sacerdote y la monja que me han visitado todo este tiempo aparecen frente a mi . . . ella trae un jarrón de agua vendita y comienza a sumergir mi cabeza en él . . .**

Eres un maldito endemoniado . . . ¿cómo te atreviste a quemar ese libro?

No sabemos como es que haz salido de aquí, pero si no haz salido es que tus poderes han incrementado . . . debemos parar tu maldad . . .

**Por muchas horas golpearon mi cuerpo . . . mi cuerpo estaba rojo por los golpes, y ya desde hace un par de horas que había comenzado a sangrar, pero mi furia me impedía reaccionar, los odie . . . los odio . . . y me odio a mi . . . pero quería saber si Dios aparecería, si Dios los detendría de alguna forma . . . detendría su maldad, quería saber por que después de tantos años en los que estuve sufriendo él no apareció, no consoló mi alma, no seco mis lagrimas, no recibió los golpes por mi . . . quería saber donde esta ese Dios misericordioso lleno de amor que dará todo por sus queridos hijos y creyentes . . . ¿dónde? . . . por fin perdí el conocimiento . . . si Dios apareció debió aparecer cuando yo estaba sin sentido siendo violado por ese asqueroso que dice trabajar para él, por que yo nunca lo vi llegar . . . **

**De nuevo abro los ojos que ya están tan acostumbrados a esta oscuridad y a esta porquería . . . no hay pan frente a mi, ni la preciosa agua que mi cuerpo tanto ama . . . eso significa que ellos están dispuestos a acabar conmigo . . . ya no les sirvo de nada pues ya no creo ciegamente en ellos . . . ya no soy un borrego que seguirá a ese rebaño tonto . . . ahora seré yo . . . ya no esperaré que ese Dios aparezca y me haga libre . . . seré libre por mi propia cuenta . . . ya no necesito esforzarme para librarme de mis cadenas, incluso estas se han destrozado . . . la puerta sale volando ante mi sola presencia . . . mi poder es más grande que antes . . . **

**El cielo no esta oscuro . . . no sé que color sea este pero es precioso . . . lo que tanto leí al fin lo ven mis ojos . . . pero aunque todos estén despiertos tendrán que saber de mi existencia . . . camino a la biblioteca y sigo leyendo la maldad de la humanidad y sobre la supuesta misericordia de los trabajadores de Dios . . . su forma de acabar con el mal es haciendo más daño . . . y la gente lo permite . . . la gente lo acepta . . . ¿por que tienen miedo? . . . miedo al Dios piadoso que se ha vuelto vengativo en labios de personas como las que me han "purificado" . . . o es ¿por ignorancia? . . . mi ignorancia fue la causante de mi daño . . . mi idiotez . . . mi estupidez . . . . **

¿qué crees que haces? –grita furiosa la monja –no tienes derecho a tocar los libros sagrados . . .

Tú no tienes derecho a detenerme . . . –mi mente a lanzado a la monja al suelo como ella lo hizo la primera vez que me vio –si ustedes abusaron de la fuerza de sus palabras y de la fe de la personas yo abusare de la fuerza de mi poder . . . ni ustedes ni su Dios pueden vencerme ahora

Arrepiéntete de lo que haz dicho –dice el sacerdote al ver a la monja en el suelo –y aun podremos ayudar a tu alma a alcanzar la paz . . .

De nada le sirven sus mentiras ahora –el enojo es tanto, el libro en mis manos vuelve a arder y pronto el resto de los libros a mi alrededor –ya no soy un ciego, para usted el salvarme es matarme de dolor para satisfacer su propia maldad, ni si quiera tengo derecho a ocupar mi nombre . . . .

Esta bien . . . –dice temeroso –tienes razón podremos intentar otras formas para salvarte . . .

Me salvare yo mismo . . .

**Ellos huyen . . . pues el fuego hace presa total del cuarto . . . . y aunque yo permanezco dentro el fuego no me provoca ningún daño, es mi verdadero amigo . . . **

El Dios del que tanto hablan no me a ayudado en nada –comienzo a gritar mientras avanzo por el convento buscando la salida –en cambio tengo este poder que me hará libre . . . lo que ustedes llamaron pecado será mi única salvación y para ustedes parte de su fin . . .

**Las llamas se esparcen y nacen por donde yo camino, arto de no encontrar la salida y de ver a todos gritando me abro paso en la gruesa pared . . . .**

**Salgo corriendo . . . al fin soy libre . . . siento el ligero viento sobre mi pálida piel mientras observo desde una colina lejana como se consume mi antiguo encierro y escucho los gritos de aquellos que me hicieron sufrir tanto . . . soy libre . . . ahora puedo ver el cielo de este color tan hermoso y podré verlo todo lo que yo desee verlo . . . y en mi libertad podré buscar a Dios . . . quiero saber si ese ser que conocí en libros existe . . .**

**Hoy todo cambiara . . . seré el dueño de mi vida . . . podré usar un nombre . . . y si mi nombre en verdad ha sido malo y por el y muchas otras cosas me han condenado, obtendré otro . . . ahora seré un Phoenix . . . el ave que resurge de entre las cenizas y vive en el fuego . . . **

**Con esta nueva decisión . . . doy la vuelta comienzo a caminar con lentitud . . . .**

**Continuara . . . **

**

* * *

**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Ardently: ahora si te mueres maldita como atreviste a publicar eso . . .

Melee: tranquila Ardently-chan

Rei: como quieres que se tranquilice es una salvaje

Ardently: ustedes no tienen derecho a opinar . . . quieren que me tranquilice, ustedes ni ese Kai vivieron lo que yo . . . ustedes no sufrieron –comienza a bajar sus lagrimas –ustedes no saben lo que fue para mi vivir así, esta imbecil no tiene derecho a escribir sobre mi ni la pesadilla que fue haber nacido . . . tu tonta piratucha no sabes lo que es ser tratada como un animal como un verdadero salvaje . . .

Rei: lo siento mucho Ardently yo no quería lastimarte

Ardently: son unas tontas (el humo la envuelve y esta desaparece)

Luz: Hikawa-san parece estar muy afectada

Liz: al menos dejara de molestar un rato (dice bastante golpeada)

Rei: como puedes decir algo así Liz-san¿sabes el daño que le causaste a Ardently? tu sabías perfectamente que ella odia hablar sobre su pasado y aun así la lastimaste . . . por primera vez quisiera golpearte . . .

Melee: tranquilas . . . Liz-chan Rei tiene razón te comportaste muy insensible con Ardently, todas siempre tomamos a broma parte de los comentarios de Ardently no tenías que vengarte de esta forma

Luz: Son Merrylee-san tiene razón Ardently ha pasado muchas cosas y por eso se volvió algo cruel pero usted no tenía derecho a lastimarla de esa forma

Rei: yo no soporto más me retiro (desaparece muy enfadada para así evitar problemas con Liz)

Luz: yo también me voy Elizabeth-san medite sobre lo que hizo

Liz: pero, pero

Melee: nos veremos luego ama, iré a ver a Ardently . . .

Liz: pero (Melee desaparece) yo no lo hice con toda la intención de vengarme de Ardently, yo sé que ella la ha pasado muy mal, yo quería que todos conocieran su historia, no por compasión si no para que la entendieran . . . en fin ahora Kai es el que tomo su lugar y no sé que parte es la que le molesto más si que yo publicara esto, que su vida pase a ser la de Kai . . . o que ahora su pareja sea Takao . . . Disfruten las escenas 2 y tres, espero que les parezca adecuada la forma en la que escribí esta historia y que esta sea de su agrado . . . ah y otra cosa no podré actualizar tan rápido como antes así que ténganme paciencia por favor . . . .en fin tendré que esperar a que regresen todas . . . ojalá me perdonen . . . o al menos que me traigan un poco de comida . . . cuídense, amen ONE PIECE y SAYONARA . . . .


	3. Escena 4 y 5

**Con esta nueva decisión . . . doy la vuelta comienzo a caminar con lentitud . . . .**

**Los caminos que hay que recorrer para que en mi vida todo tenga sentido, no tienen ni un comienzo ni un fin, ni si quiera dirección, pero no importa, tengo la vida por delante, algún día debo descubrir ¿a que vine aquí¿por qué tengo este poder, y con un poco de suerte pueda disfrutar de una verdadera vida . . . **

**

* * *

**

**ESCENA 4**

**Injusticia, intolerancia, resentimientos, mentiras, es un panorama común en casi todo el mundo, al menos eso me ha dicho mi madre, incluso en las pequeñas poblaciones es más común enfrentarse a estos problemas, ya que las personas siempre se dejan guiar por palabras de los sacerdotes, muchas veces sacerdotes "fanáticos" . . . . Eran escenarios en los que podría verse la aplicación de penas de muerte sin siquiera un juicio previo . . . . **

**Esta es una de esas ocasiones . . . veo a mi alrededor gente enardecida, gritando palabras ofensivas siendo dirigidos por el representante de Dios en este lugar . . . no solo guiaba a los creyentes por el camino del amor, si no que dirigía actos estúpidos, como lo era morir en la hoguera . . .**

Que Dios perdoné tus pecados . . . **–dice el sacerdote a la cabeza de la muchedumbre**

**Frente a mi veo a mi bella mujer de cabello negro y piel morena . . . estaba a punto de ser una de las víctimas de tal practica, pronto la quemarían viva, siento desesperación de verla en el lugar que yo debería ocupar . . . pero ella actuaba con resignación, no se veía tristeza o miedo como en el resto de los condenados a esta pena . . . ella realmente sabe lo que es el amor a los demás, sobre todo el amor a un hijo, es por ello que mueres hoy mam� por amarme tanto . . .**

Mamá . . . no por favor . . . mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaá –**grito con desesperación, cuando al fin el nudo en mi garganta se desaparece . . .**

Takao por favor tranquilízate –dijo mi hermano al sujetarme para que no me acercara más a donde nuestra madre estaba muriendo –debemos soportarlo . . . .

Pero . . . mamá

Lo sé Takao lo sé, pero ella así lo decidió . . . –**él también se a resignado al igual que ella**

**El fuego comenzó avanzar, el vestido viejo al igual que la piel de mi madre fueron consumidos lentamente, pero no se escucharon gritos ni quejas de aquella boca que se declaro bruja, mientras que yo abrazado a mi hermano trato de contener mi llanto, estamos siendo obligados a presenciar la muerte de alguien a quien tanto amamos . . .**

No puedo permitirlo . . . –**dije teniendo en mente salvar a mi madre . . .**

**El cielo se obscureció, la lluvia llego al lugar y al principio con una pequeña llovizna trate de salvarla, más fue en vano pues pronto mi hermano lanzó un contra conjuro y las nubes dejaron de llorar . . . **

Te he dicho que no Takao, entiéndelo, es por tu bien . . .

No, es por mi culpa . . .

Nada de lo que ha pasado es tu culpa, pero si por tratar de salvarla pones en peligro tu vida todos sus esfuerzos se verán arruinados . .

**El tiempo transcurrió, el fuego hizo bien su trabajo dejando solo los negros huesos de mi madre, mientras que el pueblo pese a la reciente muerte, no había terminado de saciar su sed de "justicia", exigieron terminar con todos los servidores del diablo, aquellos que habíamos sido educados y criados por aquella bruja . . .**

Señores mantengan la calma, los niños no tienen la culpa de lo que fue su madre –dice uno de los hombres viejos del pueblo

Lo ha visto usted, vieron a su madre ser quemada y ninguno de ellos se inmuto, aquellos que hacen eso, es porque poseen un corazón negro . . .

Tal vez complacimos a Satán, por que la única razón de haber visto todo esto es por complacerlos a ustedes . . . sobre todo a usted sacerdote –**reclamo Hiro**

¡Basta, lo más prudente será limpiar completamente este pueblo . . . es mejor ser precavido y no lamentarse después –dijo algún presente

**Nos tomaron por la fuerza, me encuentro con algunos rostros de muy pocos prudentes trataron de detenerlos, el pueblo ya había decidido terminar con nuestras cortas vidas de 11 y 16 años . . .**

¡Hiroo¡Hiroooo! –veo al ver que me alejan de mi hermano

¡Takaooo!

Espera tu turno –**dijo uno de los hombres que sujetaba a Hiro** –primero el pequeño ya que él llamo a la tormenta y después tú

Arrojemos a ambos de una vez . . . así ahorraremos el trabajo de recolectar más madera . . .

La pereza también es pecado, no debemos medirnos en cumplir con la justicia de Dios

**Pronto me vi atado a un poste que recién acababan de improvisar, trajeron leña de las casas cercanas y me rodearon con ella . . . listos para continuar con su labor . . . perdóname mamá tu sacrificio no sirvió de nada pronto moriré y después Hiro . . . lo siento por Hiro que tendrá que ver ahora mi muerte . . . veo su rostro y veo por fin como sus lagrimas brotan mientras grita con desesperación que se detengan . . . él también me quiere, igual que tu mam� por eso estaría dispuesto a dar la vida por mi . . . no debo morir . . . te prometí que no me daría por vencido, te prometí que lograría algo importante . . . te prometí ocupar mis dones para algo importante . . . tú eras la única que siempre los vio como dones . . . lo siento, de nuevo te decepcione . . . pero al menos en la muerte podré estar contigo mamá . . . **

**El fuego de las antorchas al fin toca la leña que me rodea, estoy asustado . . . ¿tu también tuviste miedo mamÂ¿tú tampoco querías morir así? . . . cierro los ojos esperando sentir el ardor en mi piel, pero a pesar de que corre el tiempo el fuego no me toca, abro los ojos y veo que Hiro luce cansado . . . ¡lanzo una barrera! . . . me esta protegiendo . . . no por favor no, no quiero que te arriesgues por mi hermano . . . siento desesperación de no poder ayudar . . . no puedo salvar a nadie . . . por favor. . . aunque sea salven a mi hermano no pido más . . .**

**Entre las llamas veo a alguien que se acera desde una colina, con tal velocidad que no pareciera ser un humano, cuando al fin esta cerca de la gente del pueblo dice algunas palabras que no puedo entender y se abre paso entre el fuego . . . al fin puedo distinguirle . . . es un chico . . . de piel blanca que no se ve afectada por el fuego y que posee ojos de color muy parecido a las llamas que me rodean, pronto siento el calor del fuego, pero es un calor diferente al de las anteriores llamas las cuales parecen bailar ante los movimientos de las manos de este chico hasta que saltan a las casas cercanas . . . gritos . . . quejas . . .insultos . . .confusión comienzan a hacerse presentes, mientras que el joven aprovecha para desatarme, con delicadeza me sostiene debido a mi estado cansado, y comenzamos a avanzar . . . **

**Recupero un poco la cordura y me doy cuenta de que es la oportunidad perfecta para que Hiro y yo huyamos . . . no puedo irme solo . . . comienzo a negarme a acompañar a mi salvador . . .**

No te detengas, este no es un lugar seguro debemos irnos . . . .-dice el chico al sentir mi resistencia . . .

No puedo . . . mi hermano estaba con ellos, debo saber si esta a salvo . . .

Él ya se marcho, debemos hacer lo mismo

Mientes él no se iría sin mi

No me importa si me crees o no baka, así que comienza a caminar . . .

No suéltame, debo regresar por Hiro . . .

**Antes de librarme de el joven, siento un fuerte golpe en mi estomago . . . siento que mi cuerpo se doblega de dolor y él aprovecha para cargarme haciendo más rápida la partida . . . pero en la huida yo pierdo mi conciencia debido al fuerte dolor que apresa mi cuerpo . . .**

**Abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es el cielo azul, ya no hay más ruido y estoy tapado por una vieja manta . . .**

Por un momento creí que te la pasarías todo el día durmiendo **–dice una voz que recién conozco**

¿dónde estoy?

Confórmate con saber que estas a salvo

¿Dónde esta Hiro?

Yo que sé, ni si quiera te conozco

Hiro es mi hermano el otro chico que estaba a punto de ser . . . .

Ya te dije que se fue antes que nosotros

No es verdad, no debiste traerme aquí a la fuerza, yo debería estar con mi hermano, seguramente esta muy débil –digo recordando que uso su magia para salvarme

No es mi problema que allá mal gastado su poder en tratar de salvarte . . .

¿Tú lo sabes¿tú también eres un hechicero como nosotros?

Así les llaman en este país a la gente condenada . . .

Somos hechiceros, y tú también no lo niegues

¿Y que si lo soy? Eso no importa . . .

Tienes razón por ahora eso me tiene sin cuidado, debo saber donde estamos para regresar por mi hermano

Olvídalo, me costó mucho llegar hasta aquí dudo que puedas regresar solo . . . además ellos aun te esperan . . .

No debes preocuparte, no me importa morir solo me importa mi hermano . . . se supone que debías salvarlo a él

¿y por que demonios debí hacer eso?

Por que yo rogué que alguien lo salvara y entonces apareciste, pero me salvaste a mi . .

te equivocaste de persona, no soy ni un ángel ni una especie de milagro que mando Dios para que te salvar� despierta niño te salve por que pasé por ahí en ese momento . . .

Pues a eso también se le llama milagro . . . déjate de tonterías, solo dime hacia donde queda mi pueblo

Las tonterías las dices solo tú . . . aunque vallas al pueblo no encontraras ya a tu hermano

¿qué dices? –**digo alarmado por el significado de esas palabras –**entonces . . . . al fin me he quedado solo . . .

pues por ahora si, te recomiendo olvidarte de eso

**Me alejo de mi salvador, solo para que no me vea llorar, mamá . . . hermano . . . perdónenme no fui capaz de salvarles, por mi culpa . . . por mi culpa ellos nunca más estarán conmigo . . . Nuevamente el joven se acerca a mi y me abraza . . . yo no hago otra cosa más que hundir la cara en su pecho tratando de no llorar . . . él guarda silencio, parece que no sabe que decir . . . aunque realmente no quiero escucharlo, me siento débil pero por ahora él será mi único sostén . . .**

**Escena 5**

**Ha vuelto a mis brazos, entiendo que tenía que abrazarlo cuando lo deje inconsciente, pero por que ahora debo recibirlo de nuevo en mis brazos¿acoso cree que soy su nodriza o algo así? . . . probablemente tenga mi edad, al menos eso parece, además se comporta inmaduro. Aun salvándole la vida no esta conforme, aun cuando le salve la vida . . . ¿por qué habré hecho tal cosa? . . . ¿realmente fue una casualidad que lo salvara? . . . pues ciertamente pasaba por ahí cuando escuche todo el ajetreo . . . decidí observar . . . no tenía que entrometerme, no era mi asunto, después de todo a mi nadie me salvo . . . cuando vi a esa mujer quemarse y observe a esos dos ahí, me sentí muy extraño, tal vez sea lo que llaman compasión, también pude percibir el poder de este chico . . . era algo refrescante . . . llamo al agua, así como yo llamo al fuego, lo estaban castigando por lo mismo que a mi, por tener este extraño poder de llamar a un elemento, pues aunque he conocido a otros hechiceros antes, la mayoría consideraba extraño mi don de controlar el fuego; y esa mujer que en silencio murió frente a él, eso debe doler . . . él que puede llamar al agua debió hacerlo en ese momento para salvarla, aunque de alguna manera sé que él deseaba salvarla . . . sus poderes solo le causaron dolor, igual que a mi, pero al menos el llama a un elemento que es considerado bendición . . . el agua siempre me ha parecido deliciosa . . . son tantas y a la vez ninguna la razones por las cuales lo he traído conmigo . . . **

Tranquilo . . . . –**digo después de que mis manos ya se han candado de sostenerlo pero no se niega a hacerlo** -¿te sientes mejor?

Un poco . . . lo suficiente como para regresar

¿Haz enloquecido?

Debo regresar aunque sea para darle una sepultura digna a sus cuerpos

No debes preocuparte por eso, ya he ido por ellos, créeme el cuerpo de esa mujer ya ha recibido el trato que merece . . .

¿y el de mi hermano?

Por más que busque no encontré nada ni si quiera la ropa que ese chico usaba

Eso no puede ser . . .

Deberías alegrarte un poco . . . date cuenta lo que eso significa . . .

¿no entiendo?

Si no hay cadáver no hubo asesinato . . . puede que tu hermano aun este con vida . . .

Con mayor razón debo volver . . .

Te he dicho que no . . .

Tú no entiendes no quiero estar solo, él es lo único que tengo . . .

Haz visto que haya alguien más aquí, también estoy solo, deja que tu hermano trate de hacer una vida, lo que menos necesitan ahora es estar juntos eso solo les causara problemas, él sobrevivirá más tiempo solo e igual tú . . .

**Se queda callado, creo que he exagerado, pero es la verdad, estando juntos sus sentimientos solo les estorbarían y harían que alguno de los dos muriera pronto . . . seca sus ojos completamente . . . **

Esta bien . . . **–dijo tratando de sonreír** –quiero solo lo mejor para él, pero no creo lograrlo solo . . .

Pues si en verdad quieres lo mejor para él, comienza a pensar como un sobreviviente no como un fracasado . . .

Pero nunca he hecho gran cosa . . .

Tienes poderes utilízalos . . .

Esta bien . . . ¿podrías enseñarme como?

No lo siento estoy acostumbrado a estar solo . . . así que tendrás que hacerlo tú también solo . . . –siento que mi obligación ha terminado . . .

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Liz: que soledad

Jizel: Hay alguien ahí? O.O

Jae: ya contesto

Liz¿por que debo hablar contigo Yami?

Jae: no estoy hablando contigo, o sea hello! estoy hablando con la idiota  y sabes que mejor me voy, odio tener que lidiar con sabandijas con un coeficiente menor de dos ùú

Jiz: Ya se fue O.OUUU

Liz: JAJAJAJA me tuvo miedo

Jizel: Lo siento melee esta de colada a veces pero creo que se fue a buscar a Darren U

Jae: Miedo de ti? jajajajajaj no me hagas reír, sino puedes con tu patética existencia crees que podrás conmigo? O.ó Eres una inútil ni siquiera puedes salir de ahi 

Liz: y eso que si tu vienes aquí créeme que podría arreglármelas fácil con una yami tan patética como tú (se acerca a Jiz y dice en el oído) ojala que esto atraiga a Ardently

Jiz: Aja con un gran chipote

Jae: Aquien le dices patética òó aquí la única patética eres tu, por dejar q esta tarada te haya metido la idea de subir fics yaoi con ese perdedor de Kai y ese puuu... de Takao

Darren: Jae-chan vamonos, si quieres ver la película o no 

Jae: Tu lárgate, no ves q estoy dialogando? °¦lt;/p>

Liz: Anda chica lárgate, vete con tu noviecito, mira que dejarte mangonear por un hombre, bien dice Ardently que eso es de inútiles

Ardently: _dudo que tengas derecho a repetir mis palabras idiota_

Liz: Ardently! - al fin regresaste

Darren: Novio? OO

Jae: Mira, para tu mayor información este baboso no es mi novio 

Darren: No? TT

Jiz: Si te quiere, tranquis u.u- dándole palmaditas en la espalda

Ardently: _no me hables imbecil no vine a verte a ti, (voltea a ver a Jizel) tú estúpida Jizel, pagaras por lo que me haz hecho_

Jae: Genial, por fin te dignas a aparecer, ya me estaba cansada de pelear con ella, es tu trabajo no el mío así que adiós ùú

Jizel: Espera, a donde vas no me dejes! O0O

_Ardently: lista para morir simple mortal (dirigiéndose a Jiz)_

_Jiz: _Nooooo! 0 Torito! Por cierto,  ¿Que hice? O.ó

Ardently¿_como que qué, bien dice Andrea que fue tu culpa influenciar a esta idiota, así que pagaras que ella haya subido mi historia_

Liz: Pero, pero Ardently (es ignorada) Ardently estoy feliz de verte

Ardently¿_que no entiendes cuando alguien no quiere verte?_

Jiz: y el feliz reencuentro - que cursi 

Ardently: _tú cállate imbecil, es culpa tuya para empezar así que serás la primera en pagar las consecuencias cuando esta suba el siguiente capitulo_

Liz: que bien por que hoy lo pienso subir

Ardently¿_no entiendes verdad? me das asco (desaparece)_

Jiz: O.ó creo que eso me afecta a mi 9.9

Liz: no Ardently espera, esperaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! . . . . ¿y la comida? ;o;

Jiz: y ora  así te traje esto- saca una canasta de comida- creo que te lo mereces después de que no has comido nada u.u

Liz: gracias

Ardently: _crees que tienes derecho a darle algo de comer_

Jae: A esa babosa no le des nada - apareciendo y arrebatándole la canasta- que se muera de hambre la desgraciada òó- desaparece de nuevo

_Ardently: bien me ahorro el trabajo (desaparece de nuevo)_

Liz: hay pobre de mi, Ardently please . . . . Ardently

Jiz: fácil vino fácil de se fue XDD

Liz: no piensa regresar ;o;

Jiz: O.ó tienes hambre? melee ó-ò

Liz: no que va  , solo necesito esperar un poco mas UU las extraño mucho

Jiz; Tranquis, se acerca a Melee- adivina te daré mi secreto para sobrevivir mientras me escondo de Jae- indicándolo que se acerque- . ... . , Esto es mi salvación n-n -enseñándole una bolsa de dulces- los meto de contrabando -

Liz: pero yo no puedo hacer nada como eso, ni si quiera puedo salir de aquí, si los llegara a tener en mi poder aparecería Ardently y me los quitaría

Jiz: O.O orale- comiendo una paleta- que cosas ¿no? n-n

Jae: me faltaba esto- aparece y le da un zape a Jiz- y gracias por los dulces D- quitándole la bolsa y desapareciendo Jiz: Mis dulces TT

Liz: bueno alguien sufre ahora a parte de mi, eso es bueno

Jiz: pues entonces me voy . . . (desaparece)

Liz: de nuevo la soledad . . . bueno al menos aprovechare para agradecer los reviews . . .

Tammy de Kinomiya: Te agradezco el que sigas leyendo mis fics, estoy de acuerdo en que tiene mucho suspenso, pero espero que poco a poco me vallan entendiendo . . y créeme yo desearía matar a todos aquellos que le hicieron daño . . . (a Ardently no a Kai)

Nancy: sigo insistiendo en que no puedo pagarte todo el apoyo que me haz dado, gracias por leer lo que escribo . . .y por platicar conmigo por msn

Naome Hiwatari: me alegra que también hayas leído mis fics anteriores, aunque están algo raquíticos espero que te hayan hecho pasar un buen rato, gracias por seguirme en este fic. . . tus saludos les llegaran a las demás en cuanto regresen ;o;

Jae: ya te haz marchado pero créeme que en verdad quería decirte esto ¿cómo es posible que apoyes a Ardently? No he hecho nada malo . . .

Jiz: controla a tu Yami o me desquitare contigo . . .

Ardently: ya no soporto esto

Liz: Ardently -

Ardently: estoy aquí por que estoy harta de que hables de mi vida como si fueran solo palabras, miren todas ustedes (enseña parte de sus muñecas que estaban ocultas tras su túnica negra) creen que estas cicatrices son solo palabras, tú estupida Liz, crees que esto es divertido, crees que es bueno . . . no soy un juguete no tienes derecho a hablar de mi . . .

Liz: pero Ardently . . .

Kai 250: Tienes toda la razón por primera vez estaré de acuerdo con una de las lectoras de esta estúpida, esos hombres no merecen más que mi olvido . . . y esta idiota no merece más que mi odio . . .

Liz: espera Ardently por favor no digas más

May¿tú crees que es divertido leer la vida de los demás, espera a que esta tonta le muestre al mundo tu vida . . .

Liz: no es verdad, muchas gracias May por leer este fic también y me alegra también que tu amiga Sakura me lea . . .

Tsugume-Tari: a ti pequeña chica, te puedo decir que no es divertido ver este tipo de sufrimientos quisiera verte en mis zapatos, quisiera que hubieras recibido cada golpe que yo y ahora Kai hemos recibido a ver si te parece tan divertido

Liz: ella solo hizo un comentario, ella no lo hizo con intención de herirte

Ardently: pero lo hizo . . .

Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo: continua tú con tu vida y deja de leer la de los demás . . .

Liz: no es verdad Oro-san, estoy muy agradecida de que estes interesada en saber más de esta historia

Amazona Verde: Takao no tiene nada de especial es un idiota no debería salir en mi vida

Liz: claro que no se merece ocupar el puesto de Vent . . . no es ni la mitad de lo que Vent es

Ardently: y todavía tienes el descaro de aceptarlo¿cómo pudiste cambiar a Vent y más a parte cambiar como lo conocí, como paso todo

Liz: lo siento mucho

Ardently: tus disculpas no me sirven de nada

Helen Black Potter: Yo me encargo de este review, muchas gracias por leer mis disparates Helena . . . ojala que aun continúes apoyándome . . .

Ardently: YA BASTA, QUIERO DECIRLES ALGO ¡DEJENME EN PAZ! DEJEN MI VIDA EN PAZ, ESTA BIEN SI DESPERDICIAN SUS VIDAS LEYENDO LO QUE ELLA ESCRIBE PERO NO QUE SE ENTRETENGAN CON ALGO COMO ES MI VIDA . . . NO NECESITO SU COMPASIÓN (desaparece)

Liz: otra vez no me dejo explicarle nada . . . . es tan testaruda . . . pero en verdad la necesito conmigo . . . . ;o; ¿quién me dará comida si ella no abre ningún portal y las demás no me quieren ver? . . . GRACIAS POR APOYARME, créanme ella no las ofende por gusto poco a poco se darán cuenta de la verdad . . .

CUÍDENSE

SAYONARA


	4. Escena 6 y 7

**Escena 6**

¿No puedes dejarme a mi suerte?

Lo lamento pero ya tengo muchos problemas como para cargar con alguien más . . .

¿Por qué?

Por que no es mi obligación

Pero me salvaste . . .

No hagas que me arrepienta de eso . . .

Me refiero a que tampoco era tu obligación y aun así lo hiciste . . . si vas un favor hazlo completo –dice con voz decidida

Todavía que te salvo tienes el cinismo de exigirme más, entiende esto no eres nadie para obligarme . . .

Si lo soy desde ahora soy tu protegido –dice triunfante

Creo que te haz equivocado de persona, no pienso protegerte, pídele a tu Dios a alguien que te proteja . . .

Ya lo hice y te mando a ti, así que debo conformarme

Ya te he dicho que no –mientras doy la vuelto y comienzo a caminar rápidamente

No es opcional . . . –comienza a seguirme

Confórmate con que te ayudara esa vez . . . cuídate tú solo –aumento la velocidad

Si pudiera no pediría ayuda a un vanidoso como tú –y él aun no desiste

Si soy tan vanidoso no me hables y vete –dije esta ves mientras corría

Ya te dije que no, por ahora eres mi única opción . . .

**Es un aferrado, un voluble, primero estaba muy triste, de pronto volvió a sonreír y ahora tiene incluso fuerza para perseguirme ¿qué tipo de persona salve¿en que lió me he metido? . . . tras un rato de correr, llegamos a un arroyo y por accidente caigo en el, mientras que el chico se lanza sobre mi como si en verdad fuese su presa sin importarle caer en el agua conmigo . . .**

Ja, Te atrape –dice sonriendo

**Su cuerpo esta sobre el mío y aunque se debería estar enojado no lo estoy, su sonrisa es contagiosa que casi logra hacer que yo también sonría . . . pero no, lo aviento lejos de mi, me pongo de pie . . . **

Oye eso fue muy grosero

Eres un idiota . . . ¿por qué hiciste algo tan infantil?

Por que aun somos niños . . . –se pone algo serio- además creí que era divertido . . . lo siento . . .

¿Cómo puede ser que cambies tan rápido de animo?

Es tu culpa, dices cosas que me hacen sentir bien o mal, incluso me has dado la esperanza de que mi hermano aun viva y eso me hace feliz . . .

**La simple esperanza es la que le hace ser feliz, pero ¿por qué, es solo una esperanza algo que podría no ser real, pero con esa pequeña cosa, él puede sonreír, talvez él no es único que necesite que estemos juntos . . . talvez él pueda mostrarme las respuestas que tanto he buscado . . . **

Esta bien ya no importa –te ofrezco mi mano para levantarte . . .

Entonces ¿estas de acuerdo con que me quede contigo?

Solo en lo que aprendes a sobrevivir tu solo . . . pero serás obediente ¿esta bien?

Si . . .

Bueno primero salgamos del agua, y quitémonos la ropa . . .

OO ¿de qué estas hablando? –dijo asustado . . .

¿En que demonios estas pensando? �� debes poner la ropa a secar y en lo que esta lista buscaremos algo de comer . . .

Ah o.o esta bien . . .

eso es lo que me gano por hacer algo bueno . . . no me volveré a meter en lo que no me importa

**Pienso en lo extraño que es este chico, es una combinación de ternura, fuerza, inocencia y a la vez es todo lo contrario, aunque suena imposible este chico es un caso especial . . . me quito la ropa y doy la vuelta para ver si ya está listo . . . por un momento me quedo sin palabras, solo se a quedado en paños menores, con una dulce sonrisa y esos extraños ojos azules, su piel morena . . . supongo que me ha impresionado pues es la primera vez que estoy cerca de otra persona desde que huí . . .**

¿que te paso?

¿A qué te refieres? –temiendo que se haya dado cuenta de mi mirada

Tu cuerpo . . . tu piel es blanca pero ¿y esas marcas?

Aprende algo de mi, no me gustan las preguntas . . . no te interesa nada de mi

**Guardas silencio y solo sigues mirando cada una de mis cicatrices, pero te guardas todas las preguntas, prometiste ser obediente . . . tratas de mirar hacia otro lado y es cuando te ordeno entres al agua . . . **

¿y ahora que hago?

Pesca, lo que atrapes con tus propias manos será tu comida cada día . . .

Pero yo nunca he pescado . . .

Pues aprende . . . –tomo un largo palo de madera que he afilado en lo que él dormía yo mismo para poder pescar . . .

Que bien ¿me dejaras usarlo?

Pues claro que no, haz el tuyo . . .

Pero . . . pero no sé como

No es tan difícil

¿Podrías prestarme la navaja con la que hiciste ese?

No

¿Por qué no?

Por que es mía, ya te dije que si quieres algo tendrás que conseguirlo tu solo

¿entonces que haré yo?

Ingéniatelas o no comerás

Eres muy cruel . . .

Ya te dije que no tengo obligaciones contigo . . .

**Pesco mientras que sigue insistiendo por mi ayuda . . . Después de pescar mi comida me dispongo a prepararla . . . cuando noto la mirada azul sobre mi futura comida . . .**

¿en serio no me vas a dar?

No

¿Ni un cachito?

No

Pero me estoy muriendo de hambre

¿y?

Maldito

**Llamo al fuego para encender una fogata no sin antes verificar que no había nadie cerca, justo cuando el fuego a comenzado a cocinar mi pescado una bola de nieve la apaga . . . pero estamos en primavera, no hay nieve en esta época, volteo a ver disgustado al responsable . . . Lo miró con una cara de frustración y enojo, en su mano derecha trae una bola de nieve . . . me la vuelve a lanzar dando justo en mi cara . . . **

¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

Fuiste muy cruel conmigo, si yo no como tú tampoco lo harás . . . a menos que te guste el pescado crudo

Puedo llamar al fuego cuantas veces quiera ¿crees que podrás detenerme?

Pues claro, yo puedo hacer que el agua me obedezca, podré vencerte con facilidad . . .

**El agua le obedece y con ella la nieve, hielo, nubes, etc, esto es una injusta desventaja . . . vuelve a acumularse una bola de nieve en su mano, la cual no dudara en lanzarla . . .**

En lugar de arruinarme la comida deberías intentar atrapar algo . .

Pero no puedo . . .

Deja de decir tonterías y hazlo . . . –digo mientras lo aviento de regreso al agua . . .

**Nuevamente enciendo la fogata que preparara mi comida, en lo que esta está lista me divierto observando a ese tonto en el río, trata de atraparlos con las manos y por más veces que se caiga se vuelve a levantar y sigue tratando, lo que hace sea más gracioso . .** .

Si me enfermo va a ser tu culpa

Si enfermas, créeme que no te cuidare . .

Maldito . . .

**Creo que le gusta llamarme de esa forma y no esta muy alejado de la verdad . . . después de todo eso soy un maldito por el fuego . . . mientras como no dejo de sentir su mirada . . .**

¿podrías cerrar la boca y voltear a otro lado?

No, si no me das nada

Ya te dije que para vivir solo debes aprender a conseguir tu comida . . .

Pero es mi primer día, no podrías darme aunque sea poquito . . .

Ya te dije que no . . .

**Transcurre así la tarde y rápidamente llega la noche . . . mientras que este chiquillo no deja de insultarme . . . **

Maldito, Maldito, Maldito, Maldito, Maldito

¿No te piensas callar?

No . . . Maldito, Maldito, Maldito, Maldito, Maldito

Ya cállate

No solo así se me olvida mi hambre . . .

Toma esto pero ya cállate . . . –le lanzó una manzana que traía conmigo

¡GRACIAS! nn

Eres solo un chiquillo

Que le haces si tú también

Una cosa es tener la edad de un niño y otra es comportarse como uno . . .

Hay . . . solo . . . te gusta preshumi . . . no sheas tan engreído . . .

No me hables mientras comes

Lo siento –dice y se come lo que le restaba de manzana

Tampoco te atragantes . . . ¿sabías que eres muy molesto?

No es verdad, es solo que tienes muy mal carácter

Ahora yo soy el que está mal

Pues si . . . oye antes de seguir peleando contigo debo hacerte una pregunta importante . . .

Ya te dije que no me gustan las preguntas . . .

Lo sé, pero en verdad creo que debo preguntarte esto

Que no

Pero necesito saber . . .

No necesitas saber nada de mi . . .

¿Nada de nada?

Nada de nada

¿Nadita?

Deja de comportarte como un chiquillo idiota

Pero necesito saber

Ya te dije que no te diré nada

Ni si quiera ¿cuál es tu nombre?

**Me quedo callado, ya hace mucho que no ocupo mi nombre, hace tanto que no hablaba con alguien¿qué debo responder, decidí llamarme Phoenix en cuanto salí de aquel lugar, pero ni siquiera ese nombre he ocupado . . . creo que esa pregunta si debería responderla . . . pero no estoy seguro de tener la respuesta . . .**

Eso no tiene importancia

Claro que tiene

Lo que hace a una persona no es el nombre

Claro que no, pero a veces es bueno nombrar a las cosas . . . si los humanos no tuvieran necesidad de nombrar las cosas no podríamos distinguirlas de las demás . . .

No conocerás a muchos como yo de todas formas . . .

Pero aun así te he conocido a ti, y ahora eres importante en mi vida así que debo saber como llamar a mi salvador, a mi protector . . .

Ya te dije que no soy nada de eso . . .

Si sigues así tendré que ponerte un nombre y tal vez no te agrada . . .

Haz lo que se te antoje, no serías el primero en hacerlo . . .

Pues bien hay dos opciones una es Maldito . . .

Que original

La otra es Tenshi . . .

¿Tenshi?

nn claro después de todo tú fuiste quien me salvo . . . además siempre pensé que los tenshi tendrían piel blanca como la tuya y ojos llamativos . . .

Deja de decir tonterías, mejor busca donde dormir . . .

¿qué no dormiremos juntos?

Por su puesto que no

¿ni compartiremos mantas?

Te he dicho que no, solo tengo una y no te la pienso dar ni compartir

Dark Tenshi

Que dejes esas tonterías . . .

**Se aleja algo enojado buscando algún lugar para dormir . . . pobre chico, con esa mentalidad infantil no le veo un futuro prometedor . . . lo veo acomodarse a unos metros lejos de mi, mira hacia el cielo . . .**

Tenshi . . .

No me llames así TTx

¿Qué pasara ahora?

¿Con que?

¿Conmigo? Si tu que eres mi salvador no me soportas . . . ¿qué haré?

No te preocupes . . . serás un dolor de cabeza para mi por largo tiempo . . .

Gracias . . .

**Miro tamicen al cielo, ahora sé el nombre de este color, el azul oscuro, es precioso . . .** **cuando me acerque a salvarlo pude observar sus ojos . . . son del mismo color que el cielo de la noche, pero con ese brillo que las estrellas suelen dar al cielo, creo que sus ojos fueron los que me hicieron decidirme a sacarlo de ahí y llevarlo conmigo . . .**

**Entre estos pensamientos logro conciliar el sueño . . . . **

* * *

**ESCENA 7**

**Abro los ojos, lo primero que hago es buscar, encuentra la prueba de que se acabo mi soledad . . . esta a unos metros de mi, su cuerpo se ha acurrucado solo tratando de no pasar frió . . me levanto para observarlo más de cerca, trato con mucho cuidado quitar el pelo que cubre su rostro para verlo mejor . . . luce mejor calladito . . . la ternura que me provoca me vence con facilidad y termino dándole mi única manta . . . **

Mamá . . .

Lo siento, no pude salvarla . . .

Mamá . . . Te amo mamá . . .

**No fui capaz de salvarla¿no la salve por que no quise hacerlo, o fue por que no era de mi incumbencia, tal vez por que tuve miedo . . . no lo sé, pero a él, a él si pude salvarlo, a él si quise salvarlo, cuando lo vi y ahora que lo miro, siento cosas nuevas dentro de mi, estos sentimientos me asustan, pero no puedo detenerlos . . .**

**Me alejo de él y vuelvo a colocarme lejos de él, antes de cerrar mis ojos nuevamente puedo escuchar que dice mi nuevo nombre "Tenshi" . . . que ironía que para él, solo para él sea un ángel y para los demás un peligro . . . quienes me debieron de amar me odiaron y este niño que no debería sentir nada por mi me seguirá a donde valla . . .**

**Cuando despertamos al día siguiente no hubo mucha diferencia, se la paso suplicando por un poco de comida y yo me negué a dársela, al final siempre terminaba dándole aunque fuese solo un pedacito . . . pese a mi crueldad, él siempre agradecía sonriendo . . . y aunque deseaba mantenerme frío e indiferente siempre terminaba venciéndome . . . este será el último día que pierda mi tiempo debo entrenar lo antes posible . . .**

¡Ten! . . . ¡Ten! . . .

Que escandaloso eres . . . ¿no vez que estoy durmiendo?

Mira Ten mira

¿que quieres? –digo resignándome a despertar de una buena vez . . .

Mira lo logre, pude pescar . . . –enseñándome 4 pescados . . .

¿Pero como, no habrás utilizado mi arpón ¿o si?

No, yo solo lo hice . . .

**Miro en su mano izquierda puedo ver una lanza de hielo, bastante alargada y con un poco de filo . . . **

Debí imaginar que no podrías hacer una herramienta propia . . .

Dijiste que debía ocupar mis poderes, me puse a pensar y fue esta la solución que halle . . . por favor ayúdame a cocinarlos . . .

Esa es mi habilidad, debes utilizar las tuyas . . .

Pero ya lo hice

Yo no puedo hacer lanzas de hielo como tú, tuve que ingeniármelas y conseguir habilidades para atrapar peces, así que tú debes ingeniártelas para cocinarlos . . .

Que cruel eres y yo que había pescado para ti también . . .

Te recomiendo que no pesques más de lo que no vayas a comer y no solo para entretenerte . . .

Lo sé, mi madre decía que era pecado matar incluso a los animales, solo era permitido para alimentarnos . . .

Veo que tu madre era una mujer sabía . . .

Si y mucho –sus ojos comienzan a ponerse algo rojos, los talla tratando de desaparecer las lagrimas y cambia el tema –pero dime ¿los quieres o no?

Pues ya que los atrapaste no debemos desperdiciar . . . a cambio de eso solo por hoy pondré el fuego para tu comida . . .

Si, Gracias

Pero aprende otra cosa, no solo debes alimentarte de peces, así que debes aprender a buscar frutos y seleccionar los maduros de los verdes, los venenosos de los que puedes comer . . .

Algo sé de eso, mi madre a veces nos mandaba a buscar algunas cosas al bosque, aunque casi siempre Hiro me ayudaba . . .

Bien pues entonces podrás buscar algunos para el viaje . . .

¿a dónde iremos?

Debo encontrar respuestas . . . además busco el mejor dominio de mis poderes . . . un poco de control no es suficiente . . .

¿si no te gustan las preguntas para que pides respuestas?

Deja de meterte en mis asuntos y solo preocúpate por ti, durante el viaje no pienso detenerme a buscar tu comida, así que te prevengo para que lleves provisiones . . .

Hay que mal genio

**Comienzo a cocinar los pescados . . . no tardan mucho en estar listos . . . se sienta frente a mi, toma dos pescados y comienza a comerlos . . . **

Ten . . . .

¿Qué?

¿Tú no quieres saber mi nombre?

No

Pero ahora pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos, debes llamarme por mi nombre . . .

Tú me pusiste uno, así que yo te pondré el de BAKA

Eso no es justo, te puse nombre por que te negaste a darme el tuyo, pero yo si tengo uno y me gusta mucho . . .

No me interesa . . . Talvez te pierda en el próximo pueblo . . .

ToTx Dark Tenshi

Deja de llamarme así . . .

Entonces no tendré nombre a tu lado . . . pues ya ni modo

**No tienes por que saber nada, nada de mi, y yo no debo saber nada de ti . . . no debo apegarme a ti . . . todo tiene un principio y un fin . . . así que algún día se perderá entre mis recuerdos y no será nada más que algo que paso . . . **

¡Que rico¡ -dice cuando termina de comer

Conformista . . .

Después de lo que me diste de lo poco que me has dado de comer, esto me supo a gloria . . .

Lo que pasa es que eres un simplón . . .

No lo soy . . . mejor dime ¿Entrenaremos ahora?

¿Entrenaremos? Yo entrenare por mi parte y tú por la tuya . . .

Entonces explícame para que me quedo contigo . . .

Yo que sé, fuiste tu el que insistió en seguirme

Anda déjame entrenar contigo . . .

No

Ándale

No

No seas malo

Si soy . . .

No lo eres . . .

¿Quién dice que no?

Lo digo yo

¿Y quien eres tú para decir que no soy malo?

Me salvaste y además me diste tu manta . . .

TT yo no hice nada

A que si fuiste tú, me cobijaste en la noche, después de todo eres mi tenshi

Deja de decir tonterías . . .

Esta bien, pero déjame entrenar contigo . . .

Haz lo que quieras –no puedo dejar que siga hablando, me incomoda . . .

¿Qué haremos primero?

Meditar . . .

¿Meditar?

Si, para controlar tu poder debes meditar . . .

¿Cómo se hace eso?

Sencillo te sientas y te quedas calladito

¿cuánto tiempo?

Mucho . . .

Yo creí que cuando hacías eso te dormías . . . .

No soy un inútil como tú

Esta bueno no te enojes, pero la verdad eso de meditar es muy aburrido . . .

Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras conmigo

Ya lo sé . . . esta bien . . . ya ni modo

**Ambos nos sentamos en el pasto . . . cierro mis ojos tratando de concentrarme . . . **

Tenshi

¿Qué quieres?

¿Para que hacemos esto?

Es para que concentres tu poder en la parte que desees, por ejemplo en tus manos o en tus piernas . . . una vez que logres controlar mejor tu poder, podrás utilizar hechizos de manera adecuada . . .

Ah . . . Esta bien

Ahora quédate callado . . . .

Ten

¿qué?

¿Cómo sabré que ya acabe de meditar?

Sentirás que tu poder esta en su momento más alto y que estas en equilibrio con lo que te rodea . . .

Ah . . . Esta bien

Ahora si ya cállate –nos quedamos en silencio pero el gusto me dura poco

Ten

¿Y ahora que demonios quieres?

No puedo concéntrame en silencio

Pues entonces no ¿cómo, con tal de que dejes concentrarme

Creo que antes ya he meditado, pero lo hacia mientras mi madre cantaba una canción . . .

Ni creas que me pondré a cantar

Pero solo relajándome podía concentrar mi poder, pero eso es malo Ten

¿Por qué es malo?

Por que mi poder tomaba posesión de mi cuerpo . . .

Eso es peligroso . . . la gente no debe ver tu poder nunca . . . por eso meditas para que tu poder te obedezca y no al revez

Lo sé . . .

Menos mal . . . ahora intenta concentrar tu poder de esta forma . . .

**El silencio nos rodea, pero en poco tiempo se vuelve a romper con algunos ruidos que provienen de él . . . trato de que eso no me distraiga y solo lo ignoro . . . Después de meditar me levanto y al voltear a verlo descubro que ya no está ahí . . .**

**¡**Baka!

¿Te pasa algo Tenshi?

Dijiste que entrenarías . . .

Lo siento . . . mañana si lo haré

Ya ni modo, seguiré con mi entrenamiento así que aléjate de mi

Solo te veré

**Convoco unas cuantas veces al fuego y formo sencillos hechizos, como el de lanzallamas, remolino de fuego, mi cortina de humo, etc . . . mientras que él solo me mira embelesado . . .**

WOW realmente eres muy bueno Tenshi . . .

No realmente es que tu eres muy malo . . .

Mañana intentare hacer lo mismo . . .

Pues después de que avancemos un poco, por que mañana partimos . . .

Oh no

¿Oh no qué?

Es que aun no junto mis provisiones . . .

¿y que es lo que esperas? Largo . . . ve a buscarlas

**Por un par de horas me quedo solo, logro entrenar de manera adecuada pero el silencio comienza a preocuparme, conociendo a ese niño sabía que no podía estar callado o lejos de mi tanto tiempo . . . doy por terminado mi entrenamiento . . . me dispongo a buscarlo y no encuentro a nadie, hasta que al fin llego a un gran árbol, justo de bajo de él, encuentro al niño tirado . . . esta en silencio, veo su rodilla sangrando . . . **

Baka

Tenshi . . . ¿Ya terminaste de entrenar?

No preguntes por eso ahora¿qué te paso?

Quise ver desde la copa de este árbol donde había árboles frutales . . . pero me resbale y ya vez me herí un poco . . .

Déjame revisarte

No hace falta, estoy bien . . .

Yo decidiré eso . . . –observo su pierna y fuera de la sangre parece no ser nada grave –debo limpiártela antes de que se infecte . . .

**Lo llevo junto al río, estando ahí lavo con mucho cuidado su rodilla . . . cuando al fin termina, él agradece con una sonrisa . . . **

Gracias Tenshi

No me des las gracias . . . solo procura ser menos Baka para la próxima . . .

Si

Tan si quiera recolectaste algo . . .

No pude lo siento . . .

¿Sabías que eres un caso perdido?

Pero no fue mi culpa

Debes aprender a ser más cuidadoso, no estaré siempre para ayudar a resolver tus estúpidos problemas . . .

Ya lo sé . . .

**Su rostro se torna triste, como siempre creo que me he pasado con él . . . pero que tal si le hubiera pasado algo malo, si de verdad se hubiera lastimado, pudo haberse golpeado la cabeza . . . creo que esa no era la forma . . . **

**Volteo a verlo enojado . . . pero no soy capaz de recriminarle nada . . . él está llorando . . . **

¿Qué pasa?

Nada

Pero si estas llorando ¿eso no es nada?

No te equivocas no estoy llorando

No soy idiota . . . ¿te duele mucho la rodilla?

No

Vamos solo fue un raspón no exageres . . .

lo siento mucho . . . sé que no debo llorar, pero no pude evitarlo . . .

no entiendo ¿qué te pasa?

Le prometí a mamá que no lloraría que sería fuerte . . . pero es muy difícil¿cómo no llorar cuando la persona que tanto te amaba muere por tu culpa¿cómo no llorar cuando resultas ser solo una carga para los demás? Soy solo un gran problema con poderes que no puedo controlar y con muy poco cerebro . . .

Tranquilo, ella murió por culpa de ellos, nada tuviste que ver . . .

Fue mi culpa, mamá solía cantar con alegría, siempre que lo hacía era algo hermoso, su voz me relajaba mucho, no pude evitarlo . . . un maldito día no me di cuenta que el agua comenzó a cubrirme, a jugar conmigo . . . mamá trato de detenerme, pero fue tarde, una vecina nos vio y acuso con la gente del pueblo . . . como antes ya habíamos sufrido de inundaciones, la gente me culpo, mi madre alego que ella era quien poseía ese poder, y que mi hermano y yo éramos adoptados . . . me obligó a ayudarle a una demostración, donde hizo pasar mis poderes como suyos, no hubo necesidad de juzgarla . . . pero mi madre ni si quiera tenía poderes . . . nunca los tuvo . . . solo mi padre . . . y me hizo prometer que no la salvaría, me hizo prometer que seguiría a delante con Hiro o como pudiera . . . que debía hacer algo importante, que por eso me dieron poderes . . . pero no los quise, yo nunca los pedí, yo solo quiero jugar con el resto de los chicos, solo quiero estar con mi familia . . . . enamorarme . . . ser feliz como el resto de las personas . . . ya no puedo soportarlo más, me siento como un cobarde que renegó de su madre para seguir con vida . . . y al no llorar por ella me siento más vació . . .

Llorar ayuda a liberarte . . . –dije con cierta ternura –son mejores mil lagrimas que una sonrisa fingida . . . no es malo que llores por ella . . . es malo que te dejes vencer por una culpa . . . tu madre tenía razón tal vez se te dieron estos dones por alguna razón en especial . . . aunque suframos por ellos . . .

Ellos eran todo lo que tenía en la vida . . . le pedí a Dios que los salvará y parece que jugo conmigo, por que me mantuvo con vida sabiendo que yo moriría lentamente de tristeza . . .

Te salve yo, Dios no tuvo nada que ver . . .

Siempre tiene que ver . . . él tiene que ver con todo . . . por eso te mando a salvarme, pero ¿por qué no los salvaste?

No sé si quiera por que te salve, solo lo hice . . . además tu hermano está bien . . .

Tal vez, pero y mi madre, ni si quiera me atrevo a preguntar si quisiste salvarla . . .

No me mortifiques, ya te he dicho que no entiendo lo que paso en aquel momento . . .

Perdóname, soy un tonto, no tienes la culpa de nada, solo de salvar a un chico cobarde . . . mimado . . .

Tranquilo, no digas eso . . . pronto serás un gran hechicero . . . estos poderes deben de tener alguna ventaja, te prometo que los encontraremos juntos . . .

Tenshi . . . –me abrazó con fuerza y hundió su rostro en mi pecho -¿tú también verdad Tenshi¿tú también haz llorado por culpa de estos poderes?

Sé que no debo preguntar nada, pero sé que la haz pasado tan mal como yo¿tú también llegaste a odiarte por ellos verdad¿También quisiste morir¿también quisiste reclamarle a Dios?

**Te conformarías con un simple si¿qué pensarías si te dijera como se hicieron mis cicatrices¿qué pensarías si te dijera como me libre de los que me hicieron este daño¿qué pensarías si te dijera que también tuve miedo¿qué estuve solo? . . . **

Tienes suerte . . . al menos tuviste a tu madre, y aun conservas a tu hermano

Es como si parte de mi alma no estuviera conmigo . . .

Es mejor eso a haber perdido tu alma sin darte cuenta . . .

Ten . . . quiero ser libre . . .

Lo sé yo también . . .

Entonces seamos libres . . .

No algo tan fácil . . .

Si estoy contigo sé que será más fácil . . . pero no quiero ser una carga . . . eres muy bueno Tenshi . . . no quiero que te pase nada por mi culpa . . .

Lo que me ha pasado no ha tenido nada que ver contigo . . . ni yo tengo nada que ver con tu pasado . . . .

¿Entonces podemos tener un futuro común?

Tal vez chico . . . Tal vez. . .

Tenshi –dice entre mis brazos

¿Te gusto?

¿Qué pregunta es esa? TT No digas tonterías

Entonces por que no me sueltas si ya no estoy llorando . . . nn

Fuiste tú quien se arrojo a mis brazos TT

Pero no hiciste nada para negarte 3

Si dices tonterías es que ya te sientes mejor . . . así que ahora ve por tus provisiones . . .

Eres muy raro primero me abrazas y luego eres cruel conmigo

�!Tú eres el raro! Primero lloras y después me molestas . . .

Tú eres el culpable por que haces que me sienta mejor . . . nn

Deja de perder el tiempo y lárgate

huy que carácter . . .

Chico . . .

¿Mande?

Ten más cuidado chico . . . aun no debemos quedarnos solos ¿entendiste?

Si Tenshi . . .

**Este chico es más extraño de lo que pensé . . . creo que poco a poco lograré adaptarme a él . . . será difícil pero me alegro de ya no estar solo . . .**

Tenshi . . .

¿Qué?

No soy un chico . . . Me llamo Kinomiya Takao

�� ¿Y? Te dije que no me importaba . . .

Pero a mi si, quiero que utilices mi nombre por siempre, además es mejor que BAKA . . .

Ay esta bien . . .

Tenshi . . .

¿Qué no te mande por algo? –digo al ver que seguirá con sus comentarios tontos . . .

Ya voy . . . solo quiero decirte que me gustara el nombre que tengas . . . es bueno saber el nombre de lo que a uno le gusta mucho . . .

**Se hecha a correr para evitar mi furia, mis gritos, sin embargo no hay nada de eso . . . le gusto mucho . . . TT . . . **

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Liz: ay como sufro como sufro . . . .ay . . . .como sufro, como sufro . . . aaaaaay como sufro como sufro . . . ¿por qué debo ser yo la mala¿por qué soy la escritora incomprendida?

Vent: no sea tan dramatica Liz-san

Liz: VENT-san ToT

Vent: si soy yo

Liz¿Qué haces aquí?

Vent: es obvio, vengo por Ardently, ya hace bastante tiempo que me tiene abandonado . . .

Liz: veras Ardently no esta aquí

Vent¿entonces donde esta?

Liz: no lo sé

Vent: que no viene seguido a jugar contigo

Liz: si seguido . . . �� sus juegos son mortales . . . pero de todas formas ella se fue

Vent¿y eso?

Liz: es que se enojo un poquito

Vent¿Ardently¿enojada? Será tu imaginación

Liz: por supuesto que no . . . es que se molesto por esto . . . (enseña el fic de FUEGO) bueno en lo que él lo lee se los presentare, él es VENT el chico que Ardently salva en FRANCIA, después se vuelven "amigos", etc. . . . pero Vent nada tiene que ver con TAKAO, Vent es un lindo francés de piel clara, de cabello café oscuro un poco largo (mas arriba de sus hombros) y ojos café claro, su nombre significa viento en Francés y en la historia original domina el viento . . . en esta historia ocupo mucho los nombres con significado, pero cuando la cambie a Beyblade perdió ese sentido . . . pero les decía que Takao tiene que ver muy poco con VENT

Vent: Liz-san

Liz¿qué?

Vent: me puedes decir que demonios significa esto?

Liz: eso es mi nuevo fic . . .

Vent: esta es la razón por la que Ardently se molesto

Liz: si, verdad que es una exagerada

Vent: escúchame bien, si Ardentl esta sufriendo por tu culpa me las pagaras caro, cada lagrima que vea en su angelical rostro lo pagaras con uno de tus dedos y cuando termine de cortártelos seguiré con otras partes del cuerpo . . .

Liz: Vent tú no eres así

Vent: si lo sé tal vez tú eres responsable de mi existencia, que tú me pusiste en el camino de Ardently y te debo poder admirarla día a día . . . pero en esta dimensión no soy solo palabras ni letras ni ella tampoco, soy más que una palabra que sacaste de un diccionario, y esta palabra te hará pagar caro tu atrevimiento . . .

Liz: no Vent, amigo no por favor

Vent: no me llames amigo, aquel que se atreva a lastimar a Ardently no puede ser mi amigo

Liz: no lo hice con mala intención

Vent: crees que entretener a las masas es pretexto suficiente para traicionar a una amiga . . .

Liz: por su puesto que no . . . yo quiero a Ardently a mi manera, no quería lastimarla solo quería hacer publica su historia . . .

Vent. Claro como no . . . escritora fracasada, te prometo regresar a saldar cuentas contigo encuento encuentre a Ardently, reza por que ella este bien . . .

Liz: no espera Vent (Vent desaparece) estoy muerta, mas que muerta . . .si no me mata Ardently, me matara Vent, si no me matan ellos no sé quien mas lo hará y si eso no basta moriré de hambre . . .


	5. Escena 8 y 9

**۵****FUEGO****۵**

**ESCENA 8**

**Se hecha a correr para evitar mi furia, mis gritos, sin embargo no hay nada de eso . . . no puedo reaccionar ante sus palabras . . . le gusto mucho . . . T/T . . .**

**Después de aquella ocasión no volvió a mencionar nada al respecto, tal vez crea que me incomoda, o solo lo dijo por decirlo, talvez si le gusto pero de otra manera . . . tal vez soy como un nuevo hermano mayor para él . . . la verdad es que esas palabras me confundieron . . . .**

**Llevo algunos días viajando con él . . . y a pesar de que ya paso tiempo desde que lo dijo, sus palabras resuenan en mi mente cada vez que miro esos ojos azules que son tan hermosos . . . ¿qué demonios estoy diciendo? . . . debo dejar de pensar estupideces, ahora resulta que no solo cometí el pecado de nacer con estos poderes, si no que también peco por que me gusta un hombre . . . No. . . no me gusta que absurdas ideas invadan mi mente, es solo que es la primera persona que no me teme, que esta dispuesto a estar conmigo siempre . . . **

Tenshi –interrumpe con su vocecita

¿Qué ocurre?

¿Cuando vamos a descansar?

Cuando estemos cansados

¡Que bien! por que yo ya estoy cansado

Entonces déjame corregir el enunciado, cuando yo este cansado

Dark Tenshi . . . eso no es justo . . . cuando te elegí mi líder . . .

En el instante que decidiste que tengo que hacerme cargo de ti . . .

Demonios . . . esta bien . . . ¿Pero descansaremos pronto? . . .

No

¿Qué tal ahora?

No

Vamos no seas malo no puedo aguantar tu ritmo . . .

Pues deja de seguirme, para mi mejor que te pierdas en el camino . . . .

Baka Dark Tenshi

Te recuerdo que el baka eres tú

No, yo soy Kinomiya Takao

Te dije que no me importa . . .

Vamos nada te cuesta decirme por mi nombre . . .

Me da flojera . . . Baka es mas corto . . .

Lo que pasa es que careces de intelecto para ponerme otro nombre . . . .

Lo dice quien me puso Tenshi

Oye, a mi me parece un buen nombre después de todo eso eres ¿no?

No

Vamos no seas así . . .

Deja de molestar . . . .

Pero . . . .

Dices una sola palabra más y tendré que lanzarte al primer barranco que tenga cerca.

Eres un mal . . . .

Termina de decirlo . . . vamos dime que soy un maldito

Lo siento . . . no debo hacerlo más

¿y eso por qué¿le tuviste miedo al barranco?

No . . . .

¿Entonces?

No puedo maldecir una vida tan hermosa como la tuya . . .

**¿Por qué tiene que decir cosas como esas¿por qué no se queda callado¿por qué no puedo tirarlo al barranco? detesto oírlo hablar así, me hace bajar la guardia, me debilita, me vence con tan sencillas palabras . . . **

Bueno . . . Descansemos **–digo vencido**

¿ahora?

Si, siéntate y cállate

¿Y eso por que¿Piensas dejarme aquí? Ya te dije que no te va a ser fácil deshacerte de mi . . .

si no dejas de decir estupideces seguiremos hasta que tus pies sangren

esta bien, esta bien . . . **–se sienta en el piso, su carita refleja un gran cansancio**

No te acomodes mucho te daré solo unos minutos y seguiremos . . .

¿Tan poco?

Si no te gusta ya sabes tus opciones

Esta bien . . . unos minutos me bastaran . . .

**No hace nada para convencerme, este chico es muy raro, le encanta desafiarme, pero hay veces en que se comporta manso, complaciente, como si no quisiera molestarme . . . ¿por qué es así de raro?**

Despiértame en una hora . . .

¿Qué vas a dormir?

Pues si . . .

Eso no es justo dijiste que no descansaríamos mucho

Pues ya cambie de opinión . . .

Valla tú también te cansas

Pues si, si el camino no termina con mi energía lo haces tú con tus comentarios estúpidos . . .

m m m m lo siento

No importa ya . . . solo haz lo que te dije despiértame en una hora

Si

Ah y no cometas tonterías . . .

Esta bien . . .

**Cierro mis ojos, realmente no estoy cansado pero ya que él si lo está no me puedo negar, aunque no debo permitir que se de cuenta que es capas de doblegarme . . . en pocas palabras no quiero que sepa que es mi debilidad . . .**

**Cuando comienza a vencerme el sueño, escucho ruidos extraños, seguramente ese idiota ya se ha metido en problemas, talvez este jugando por ahí y se ha lastimado . . . no puedo evitarlo y me veo en la necesidad de abrir los ojos para saber que paso con ese baka, pero cuando lo busco con la mirada no encuentro nada . . .**

¿Baka? **–comencé a llamarlo -** ¡BAKAAA¿dónde demonios te metiste? **–el silencio sigue a mi alrededor – **BAKAA si te encuentro te va a ir peor, deja de perder el tiempo con estupideces y sal de donde estés . . . . **- sin encontrar a un respuestas comienzo con una búsqueda desesperada, hasta que noto que no estoy solo, miró al cielo y puedo ver a alguien quien me observa en silencio mientras esta flotando sobre los árboles-**¿Quién es usted?

Eso no debe importarte . . . solo quiero ver al otro chico –**contesto el hombre, este llevaba puesto ropa elegante, parece ser un noble . . .**

Nadie más esta aquí y si no se larga le ira mal

Esos ojos rojos y tu mala actitud, no me dan buenas referencias de ti, FUEGO . . .

¿por qué demonios no se larga de aquí?

Ya te he dicho que necesito hablar con el otro chico, tráelo ante mi y me iré

No le queda claro que no hay nadie más aquí . . .

Eres un muchacho obstinado . . . aunque creo es normal del poseedor del fuego . . . tan estúpidamente apasionado y violento . . .

Deje de decir idioteces

No muchacho el que dice idioteces eres tú, sé que AGUA está contigo . . .

No conozco ningún AGUA

¿No¿Y el nombre de Takao Kinomiya te suena a familiar? . . .

No sé de que habla pero si no se marcha . . .

¿qué¿Piensas atacarme si no me voy? Con esos modales no me dejaras más opción que tomar al muchacho por la fuerza . . . no confió en ti . . .

usted es el que de pronto apareció e invadió mi privacidad . . .

Si hubiese querido te habría matado mientras dormías . . . no te puedes quejar . . .

**Arto de escuchar a ese hombre comienzo a activar mis poderes . . . la parte inferior del saco que trae puesto comienza a quemarse tan solo por que le dedique un mirada . . . **

Vamos niño ¿crees que algo así me va a vencer? –**dijo mientras arrojaba su saco lejos de él y este se consumido por mi ataque**

Esto es solo el comienzo . . . .

**

* * *

**

**ESCENA 9**

**Son tan hermosos y relajantes los lugares que he recorrido a su lado . . . este sin duda alguna es uno de ellos . . . después de dormir un poco he venido aquí, donde he encontrado árboles de flor de cerezo, son hermosos aunque estos no son muy comunes en Francia, ya debemos estar lejos de ahí . . . me pregunto si mi hermano estará buscándome . . . por que yo estoy seguro de que esta vivo . . . Tenshi me dio esa esperanza . . . no descansare hasta encontrarlo . . . pero cuando eso suceda ya no seré más un estorbo para ninguno de los dos . . . **

**De pronto mi tranquilidad se esfuma cuando alcanzo a ver humo . . . en dirección donde descansa Tenshi . . . ¿estará bien, sin perder más tiempo corro hacia donde estaba dormido . . . corro entre árboles y esto han comenzado a consumirse por el fuego, y entre fuego y humo, alcanzo a ver la silueta de mi ángel, pero no esta solo, hay un hombre mayor peleando contra él, a pesar de que Tenshi es fuerte, el hombre le supera . . . Tenshi trata de esquivar sus ataques, que son especie de bolas de energía, son tan continuas que no le da tiempo de corresponder a los ataques . . . ya luce muy cansado, en cambio la otra persona esta muy tranquila, tengo que hacer algo, no puedo quedarme a mirar, él es mi ángel . . . **

Toma esto maldito . . . . **–una de mis lanzas de hielo va en contra de él**

Takao¿así que si estabas con fuego, no tenia conocimiento de que tuvieras ese ataque

Tengo muchos más . . .

¿Piensas atacarme¿No quisieras saber como me entere de tu nombre?

No me importa saber nada de usted, lo único que me importa es él

Baka¿qué crees que haces aquí? Nadie te pidió ayuda

Un simple gracias es suficiente Tenshi

No hay nada que agradecer, lárgate de aquí y déjamelo todo a mi **–dice mientras esta agachado apoyando una rodilla en el suelo, no cabe duda de que esta agotado . . .**

Que obstinado eres Fuego, estas muy cansado como para continuar . . . además ya apareció la persona que buscaba . . . Takao tienes que venir conmigo . . .

No iré con usted . . . y menos cuando se atrevió a atacarlo

Takao debes venir conmigo, a mi lado encontraras protección . . . protección que ese chico no puede darte . . .

No se atreva a decir eso, a este chico le debo mi vida

Y también le deberás tú muerte, él no puede cuidar de ambos al mismo tiempo . . . si continuas solo con él arriesgaras sus vidas . . .

Se equivoca . . .

No por favor Takao escúchame sé que no quieres ser un estorbo, sé que no quieres que él sufra . . .

Yo . . yo –**tiene razón . . . es lo que más temo desde que lo conocí . . .**

¿Quién demonios es usted para decir que Takao me estorba? . . .

Tenshi . . . . **–digo al ver que por fin decidió intervenir . . .**

Él podrá ser muy ruidoso, le gusta desafiarme y se le da muy fácil el provocarme dolores de cabeza . . . pero nunca será un estorbo para mi –se comienza a levantar con evidente dificultad –por que . . . por que yo nunca había estado cerca de otra persona, nunca había tenido compañía tan agradable, y creo que si me hubiese topado con otra persona no podría estimarle tanto como a Takao . . . si alguien lo aleja de mi . . . si alguien se atreviese . . . . entonces si moriría . . .

Fuego . . . **–dice el hombre algo impresionado**

Mi nombre no es fuego, soy el Tenshi de Takao y nadie le hará daño mientras yo viva

**La ira de Tenshi es tan grande que las llamas a su alrededor comienzan a crecer, pronto se concentran en un solo punto y de repente se elevan hasta alcanzar a aquel hombre . . . después de que el fuego baja ya no puedo ver a nadie en el cielo, cuando Tenshi nota su victoria sonríe . . . **

Se lo dije . . . nadie lo alejara de mi, antes muerto . . .

**Después de decir eso, su cuerpo cae al suelo . . . . corro hacia él y logro atraparlo, pero este ya esta inconsciente . . . . **

Creo que este chico es muy fuerte, sin duda alguna es uno de los elegidos . . .

**Maldita sea, ese hombre sigue con vida . . . .**

No se acerque más . . .

No te preocupes Takao, este chico se ha ganado mi respeto, no cabe duda de que cumplirá con su palabra . . . además tu también deseas quedarte . . . Hiro solo quiere tu felicidad y yo también, aunque creo que estará algo triste lejos de ti, le reconfortara saber que serás feliz . . .

¿Conoce a mi hermano¿sabe donde esta él?

No te preocupes, él esta bien, te prometo que él también será feliz . . . esta muy bien escondido . . . Cuídate mucho y cuida también de fuego . . . Adiós . . . –con su ropa calcinada se eleva por el cielo y comienza a alejarse . . .

¿Dónde esta? Dígamelo por favor **–digo ya sin importarme si es una amenaza para mi, grita algo pero no logro escucharlo . . . no me queda más que ver como su figura desaparece en la distancia . . . **

**Las lagrimas comienzan a brotar, estoy llorando . . . estoy seguro de la razón, no sé si es miedo de saber que no solo humanos me buscan si no también brujos, miedo de pensar en que esa persona tiene a mi hermano, o puede ser felicidad, por saber que mi hermano vive, quiero creer en las palabras de ese hombre, pensar en que Hiro será muy feliz y yo seguiré al lado de Tenshi . . . es verdad aun sigue inconsciente . . . su semblante al dormir es diferente al que tiene siempre, parece que es el único momento en que pudiese alejarse de sus problemas, de su pasado, de su dolor, quisiera ayudarle al igual que él lo hace, quisiera saber su pasado, quisiera saber todo de él, pero parece que su corazón tuviera levantado un muro de 3 metros . . . aunque ahora conozco su sonrisa . . . es la primera vez que escucho a Tenshi decir algo así . . . de verdad le importo . . . de verdad me quiere . . . de verdad puedo seguir a su lado . . . él ya lo ha autorizado . . . y aun teniéndolo inconsciente entre mis brazos, me siento en el pasto recargándome a un árbol carbonizado solo para aferrarme más a él y dormir juntos . . . **

**Continuara **

**

* * *

**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Liz: hola, ya me había tardado ¿verdad, lo siento mucho, aunque claro sé que a nadie le urgía la actualización, es que últimamente lo he estado pensando mejor y creo que voy a dejar esto por la paz, no solo el proyecto si no mi carrera en fanfiction . . . es que no soy muy buena en esto . . .

Ardently: al fin te das cuenta de la verdad . . .

Liz: es algo que ya sabía y que apenas comencé a aceptar . . . pero bueno ustedes se preguntaran como es que Ardently regreso . . .verán ella a regresado a mi lado . . . lo cual me hace muy feliz, gracias a Nancy Hiwatari y a Vent . . . gracias a que Vent la tranquilizo con amor ella pudo escucharme, además de que Nancy me dio el valor de hablar con ella esto es un corto de lo que paso . . .

Vent: el pasado es bueno como tal como pasado, a nadie le gusta recordar momentos desagradables . . . y menos de esa índole . . .

Liz: yo lo sé Vent-san

Nancy Hiwatari: entiende que liz no quería dañar a ar-chan

Liz: por supuesto que no

Vent: lo sé . . . dime Liz-san te sentiste mejor? te sentiste tranquila cuando todos comenzaron a leer la vida de mi niña

Ardently: no me digas así ¬¬

Vent: lo siento . . .

Nancy: mejor dile ar.chan n.n

Vent: por ahora aprovechare que esta tranquila . . . no quiero provocarla aun . . .

Nancy: jaja okip n.-n

Vent: responde Liz te sentiste mejor . . .

Liz: me sentí un poco aliviada . . .

Ardently: si quieres publicar una vida de dolor o de sufrimientos patéticos sube tu vida y deja en paz la mía

Liz: Ardently-chan (comienza a caminar sin miedo hacia ella) lo siento mucho . . . sé que eso no basta y tienes toda la razón pero no me siento capaz de escribir sobre mí . . . (llega hasta donde esta y la abraza) perdóname . . . en verdad no quería hacerte daño . . . Tú eres mi amiga . . . siempre serás parte de mi y yo seré parte de ti . . . tu dolor es mi dolor, tus heridas fueron parte de las que tiene mi corazón y tus miedos son parte de los tuyos . . . tu amor por Vent es el amor que yo deseo dar . . . tu valor y tu fuerza son parte de lo que me hace seguir . . . lo siento creí que si lo decías te sentirías mejor . . .

Vent: así es mejor. .

Nancy: bravo eso fue valiente

Liz¿me perdonas Ardently . . . ?

Nancy: ar-c...ardently-sama tienes algo que decirle a liz?

Ardently: claro que le debo decir algo . . . tus palabritas no sirven conmigo (le da un golpe en la cabeza) bien dicen que sabes ocultar muy bien lo que realmente quieres decir entre palabras bonitas . . . ¬¬ ahora despégate . . . no me vuelvas a tocar

Liz: pero ...pero lo dije de corazón . . .

Ardently: no me interesa las disculpas de una tonta . . .

Nancy: (se pone frente a ar.-chan y la abraza) mira liz quiso decir estas perdonada aunque aun este enojada

Vent: créeme ella lo sabe . . .

Ardently: ten por seguro que esto te costara que te hierva viva en las próximas notas de autora

Nancy: liz ya se sentía solita

Ardently: pues claro es una chica tan patetica no eres nada sin mi . . .

Liz: por supuesto que no, siempre te necesitare a mi lado . . .

Vent: bueno ahora si que las cosas están arregladas va otra acusación

Liz¿otra?

Vent: claro que otra

Nancy: otra o.o

Ardently: creíste que se me había olvidado que no conforme con publicar mi vida, me cambiaste sexo nombre y muchas otras cosas . . .

Vent: y no solo eso, yo Vent me convertí en ese idiota de Takao¿como es eso posible?

Ardently: Vent no se parece en nada a Takao además no domina el agua

Nancy: ya se que domina el viento pero es la esencia de la historia, no los personajes

Vent: pero nunca fui torpe . . .

Ardently: aunque eso si muy testarudo e insistente

Nancy: pero si quieren mejor que lo publique en la sección de historias originales con hechos nombre y demás reales¿así estará mejor?

Liz: pues por mi no hay problema . . . pero . . .

Ardently: de ninguna manera . . . terminas esta historia y no quiero volver a saber mas de mi historia

Vent: es que a Ar-chan no le gusta escuchar su nombre . . . en su propia historia, eso le afectaría aun más . . . que publicara la real . . . de hecho es algo complicada de entender esta chica

DE REGRESO A LAS NOTAS DE AUTORA

Liz: Bueno eso fue un cortito de lo que paso, el principio fue más interesante, muy romántico, Vent si que sabe como controlar a Ar-chan

Ardently: que carajos te pasa, no digas eso . . .

Vent: ya habíamos quedado que el único con derecho de llamarle así soy yo

Ardently: lárgate, no me pongas en situaciones incomodas . . .

Vent¿de verdad quieres que me valla¿pero si esa vez me dejaste hasta besarte?

Ardently: idiota callate . . . (le lanza un golpe)

Vent: tan tierna como siempre Ar-chan

Liz¿amor apache?

Rei: también puede ser masoquismo

Melee: es solo el más puro amor . . .

Luz: ojala sea así, pobre Vent-san

Liz: ah es verdad ellas también regresaron después de que Ventr y Ardently me perdonaron ellas también lo hicieron . . .

Rei: se dan cuenta de algo Vent es el segundo chico que aparece en las notas de autora

Melee: es verdad y el que más ha durado

Liz: es que tiene privilegios por que su novia es una de las mas fuertes en esta dimensión

Rei: eso es injusto . . .

Ardently: ese idiota no es mi novio

Vent: no . . . solo soy su amor . . .

Ardently: deja de avergonzarme estúpido

Melee¿o les parece hermoso el amor?

Rei: con una novia así yo me daría un tiro . . .

Ardently: tú no te metas piratucha barata, al menos Vent no es un idiota, torpe, estúpido con cara de soy un pobre diablo . . .

Vent: eso significa que me aceptaste como tu novio . . . n/n

Rei¿a quien le dijiste Liga barata?

Liz: o no, habrá poblemas . . . Melee por favor protégeme en lo que agradezco los reviews . . .

Melee: entendido ama

Nancy Hiwatari: muchas gracias Nancy, en verdad que fuiste de gran ayuda, te extraño mucho, hace tanto que no charlamos . . . gracias por seguir apoyándome . . .

Oro Makoto Hayama: eto . . . creo que yo también abandonare los fics, lo siento mucho, aun no estoy muy segura pero yo creo que si . . . de todas formas disfruta lo poco que queda, si es que esto se puede disfrutar . . .

kai 250: pues si creo que el Takao de este fics es algo tierno, pero Kai es simplemente genial, ahora lo de Vent, en realidad es un gran chico, pero ama tanto a su Ardently que bueno reacciono algo agresivo . . .

may y sak: a pesar de que tambien me encanta la acción no se me da muy bien escribirla, intentare poner mas movido todo . . .

Jizel Ishihara: Jiz soy feliz, al fin regreso Ardently y tú Jae, por que no intentas matarme tú, a ver si muy muy, no puedes con mis protectoras . . . verdad melee?

Melee: por supuesto que no puede

Amazona Verde: pues no solo encontraron un equilibrio, también les espera lo peor de hecho esto se esta acabando . . . pronto el equilibrio se acabara . . . jajajajaj . . . .que cruel soy

Nadryl: Gracias, gracias por leerme, en verdad

Liz: espero que este capitulo les guste . . .

Melee: ama ya termino?

Liz: si Melee-san muchas gracias

Melee: de nada (de pronto la barrera que había puesto alrededor de Liz para que no le pasara nada desaparece y uno de las balas de cañón da cerca de ella y esta sale volando)

Liz: por que hiciste eso Melee?

Melee: dijiste que te protegiera en lo que agradecias, y eso hice, ya terminaste

Luz: se encuentra bien ama?

Liz: por supuesto que si, no podría estar mejor . . . ustedes estan de regreso conmigo y ahora estoy aquí tirada en el suelo a merced de los ataques de Ardently y Rei¿cómo no he de estar bien?

Luz: que bueno

Melee: entonces nosotros nos vamos

Luz: cuídese mucho hasta pronto . . . (desaparece)

Liz: por Dios, no saben distinguir el sarcasmo . . . estoy perdida . . . perdida . . .

**Por seguridad psicológica de los lectores no pasaremos la traumática pelea**

Liz: traumática? Solo para mi . . . ¿quién ve por mi seguridad?


	6. Escena 10

**۵FUEGO۵**

**. . . es la primera vez que escucho a Tenshi decir algo así . . . de verdad le importo . . . de verdad me quiere . . . de verdad puedo seguir a su lado . . . él ya lo ha autorizado . . . y aun teniéndolo inconsciente entre mis brazos, me siento en el pasto recargándome a un árbol carbonizado solo para aferrarme más a él y dormir juntos . . .**

**

* * *

**

ESCENA 10

**Abro los ojos con cierta dificultad, me duele el cuerpo, me siento débil, pronto recuerdo lo que paso, ese hombre . . . su conocimiento de Takao y yo, no niego que sentí miedo, miedo de no proteger a Takao . . . pero ¿por qué ese hombre conoce a Takao? . . . ¿por que sabía que domino el FUEGO? . . .**

Que bueno que ya despertaste Tenshi **–me sonríe igual que siempre mientras me doy cuanta de que dormí en sus brazos . . . -¿**ya te sientes mejor?

Si **–como no estar bien, si al despertar él aun estaba a mi lado . . . –**¿dónde esta?

Ya lo venciste . . . .

Pregunte donde esta

Se ha marchado . . .

Dime la verdad ¿que tanto daño le hizo mi ataque? . . .

Pues acabaste con su ropa y parte de su fuerza –**no se niega a obedecerme**

Maldita sea, no fui capaz de acabar con él . . . dime ¿qué tanta fuerza tenía? . . .

Eso ya no importa, lo importante es que ya se fue . . .

Dímelo** –le ordeno**

No estoy seguro pero se fue volando de aquí. . .

Maldita sea . . .

**Fui incapaz de vencerlo, si tuvo la fuerza para irse volando pudo haberse llevado a Takao o atacarlo mientras que yo estaba inconsciente . . . .en . . . en sus brazos . . . mi enojo queda de lado al sentirme cerca de él, al tener la calidez de su cuerpo pegado al mío . . . no quiero que note el sonrojo que ha comenzado a aumentar . . .**

¿qué tienes Tenshi?

No tengo nada, ya te dije que estoy bien

Entonces . . . ¿por qué te haz puesto colorado?

N-no . . . no estoy colorado

Si, si lo estas **–ríe–** es por que te estoy abrazando ¿verdad?

¿De que demonios hablas? N. no estoy rojo, además ¿por qué estoy en tus brazos?

¿no estas cómodo¿no oí que te quejaras antes? Vamos no lo niegues, si te gusto

Deja de decir tonterías baka y suéltame . . .

Pero yo también estoy cómodo

Que me sueltes **–me paro de prisa pues la situación se ha vuelto comprometedora**

Jajaja, vaya que carácter tienes . . . no te alteres relájate un poco, mientras iré por comida para ti . . .

**Se aleja, menos mal, a hora a tranquilizarme . . . ese chico y sus ocurrencias . . . eso no debe preocuparme ahora, debo preocuparme por aquel sujeto, si tenía fuerza suficiente ¿por qué no cumplió con su propósito¿por qué no continuó con él ataque¿quién demonios era, creo que aun debo hacerle más preguntas a Takao .** . .

Ya regrese, traje leña, algunas frutas, y un pescado, si quieres comerlo ya sabes que te toca la fogata

Traes muy poca comida . . . eres un glotón no creo que con eso te llenes

Esto es nada más para ti, luego iré por mi comida . . .

Ya se me hacia raro

Vamos usa tu poder, para que comience a azar el pescado **–enciendo la leña –**wow que poder tan útil¡que envidia!

Claro que no . . . mi poder es aun muy débil

Tenshi, deberías dejar eso por un momento . . .

No te entiendo . . . Estas tan contento después de lo que paso . . .

Dime por que no debería estarlo, estamos bien, estamos asalvo, nada malo paso . . . además aún estoy contigo . . . y ahora sé que nunca te perderé . . . .

Estamos vivos de milagro, pudo haberme matado y llevarte después . . .

Pero no lo hizo . . . estamos juntos . . .

Solo se fue, así de pronto . . .

Si solo se fue

Eso significa que volverá . . .

No él no volverá . . . dijo que nos dejaría en paz, por que comprobó tu poder . . .

Mentira

Es cierto . . . comprobó que cumplirás tu palabra . . . siempre me protegerás por que eres mi Tenshi . . .

Deja de llamarme así

Pero frente a él lo aceptaste . . .

Si por que me creí capaz de protegerte . . . . pero ahora sabemos que no

No seas tan duro, eres muy fuerte . . .

¿estas loco? No puedo dominar a un mi poder . . . vencer humanos es fácil, pero no puedo vencer a otro hechicero . . .

por favor Tenshi no digas eso . . .

. . . . por el momento lo que importa es largarnos de aquí . . . ve por tus provisiones nos marcharemos en seguida . . .

Pero . . . aun estas débil

Calla y obedece . . .

Esta bien . . .

**Vuelve a marcharse, él es feliz por que estemos juntos, pero soy incapaz de protegerle y protegerme al mismo tiempo . . . . él pudo haber escapado, pero por quererme ayudar vino al peligro . . . fui un inconsciente, mis sentimientos por este chico pueden causar problemas . . . "sentimientos" . . . no en primer lugar no debí tener sentimientos por él . . . los sentimientos pueden causarnos la muerte . . . me atreví a impedirle buscar a su hermano por que estaban mejor separados y tenían más oportunidades de vivir . . . pero me he encariñado con él . . . ahora también somos un estorbo el uno para el otro . . .**

creo que con esto es suficiente para el camino . . .

no lleves más de lo que puedas cargar . . . **–digo mientras veo que trae demasiada fruta . . .**

esta bien . . . .

Antes de irnos debemos ir al pueblo más cercano, necesito algunas cosas . . .

Pero en estas condiciones . . .

Si . . . debemos ir . . .

**En el camino ambos estamos en silencio, no sé por que el calla normalmente es ruidoso . . . tal vez el también este dudando de que debamos estar juntos . . . se estará arrepintiendo . . . no, puede ser, él siempre me ha demostrado que no hay nada en el mundo que le haga más feliz que estar conmigo, él confía en que lo protegeré siempre . . . pero eso es un error, si piensa así todo el tiempo no será capaz de protegerse por si solo . . . creo que cuidarlo tanto también le hace daño . . .**

Mira Ten **–grita–** al fin llegamos un pueblo . . .

No seas tan ruidoso, espérame aquí no tardare . . .

Si Ten

Takao . . .

Dijiste mi nombre de nuevo, creo que te estas ablandando mucho . . . que bien . . . entonces si te gusto . . .

Cállate y escúchame bien . . . siempre debes ser fuerte . . . no importa lo que pase siempre debes ser muy fuerte . . . . tus poderes son grandiosos, son solo para ti para nadie más, nunca lo olvides . . .

Esta bien Tenshi . . .

Ahora vuelvo . . .

**Voy al Pueblo, y estando ahí voy a buscar el lugar religioso, no tengo mucho existo hasta que encuentro a un Frayle . . .**

disculpe señor . . .

¿qué pasa muchacho?

Quisiera saber si necesita a alguien que limpie sus libros . . . los limpiare todos por un pedazo de pan . . .

Lo lamento mucho, pero por ahora no es necesario

Se lo suplico señor . . .

Esta bien, sígueme . . .

**Seguí al Frayle hasta un lugar con bastantes libros, un lugar humilde, no tan llamativo como la biblioteca de mi pasado . . .**

Volveré en un momento con el pan, mientras comienza a sacudir . . .

Si señor . . .

**En cuanto se va a provecho para tomar algunos papeles . . . busco tinta y una pluma, lo cual no me cuesta trabajo, y antes de que el Frayle regresara, ya me he retirado . . .**

**No debo robar pero el papel no es algo fácil de conseguir, la mayoría de las personas no saben escribir, así que no lo necesitan . . . pero yo lo necesito más que nunca . . . no tengo el valor para verlo a los ojos y decirle adiós, no podría, así que solo me queda esta opción . . . escribo rápidamente, esto es algo que solo haré por él, y aunque me duela es lo mejor . . .**

**Me acerco al lugar donde deje a Takao . . . esta sentado, con su usual sonrisa y mirada perdida . . . no se imagina que ya no regresaré . . . no se imagina que soy un cobarde que no puede despedirse frente a frente . . . no se imagina que me estoy destrozando al hacer esto . . . tomo una piedra y con un trozo de mi ropa ato la nota a ella, y la lanzo, en cuanto hago esto salgo corriendo lo más rápido que puedo . . .**

**Escucho sus gritos . . . escucho que me llama . . . pero no quiero mirar a tras . . . no quiero verlo . . . si lo veo me doblegare una vez más . . .**

**. . . He corrido lo suficiente . . . ya no escucho más sus gritos . . . ya no escucho nada . . . pronto estoy en un bosque . . . mientras que sigo caminando . . . . cuando huí de mi prisión solo pensaba en descubrir ¿a que vine aquí¿por qué tengo este poder, y poder disfrutar la vida . . . creo que ahora ya sé a que vine, vine aquí a sufrir, me dieron este poder para asegurarse de que fuese infeliz toda mi vida, de que no pudiera estar con nadie, aunque si pude disfrutar la vida por un momento . . . la felicidad dura solo un instante y deja un rastro de tristeza y dolor, si voy a volver a sufrir a cambio de ser feliz solo un momento, no volveré a esforzarme por mi felicidad nunca . . . los sentimientos nos hacen débiles . . . mis sentimientos me entorpecen . . . no me puedo controlar ni lo que siento . . . ni lo que pienso . . . ni mis poderes . . . mis sentimientos no deben ser . . . por su bien . . . no debo amarlo . . .**

** Continuara . . . .**

**

* * *

**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

Liz: eto . . . lo siento que capitulo tan corto verdad . . . perdón escena, normalmente subo de dos escenas por capitulo pero creo que esta será excepción . . .

Ardently: idiota

Liz: ahora que hice

Ardently¿cómo que que hicistes¿ya te fijaste en las ultimas palabras?

Vent: mi querida Ar-chan . . .tanto me amabas . . . eres la mujer más dulce de TODAS las dimensiones

Rei: yo sigo insistiendo en que este tipo esta muy mal ubicado

Melee: que tiernos -

Luz: el amor es algo único

Liz: yo mejor omito comentarios . . . y agradezco los reviews . .

AGUILA FANEL: gracias, sé que es tragico, y aunque después de algo malo todos merecen una recompensa, siempre he pensado que la felicidad solo dura un pequeño momento así que a mis niños aun les ira mal . . .

Nancy-Hiwatari-17: Nancy gracias por el apoyo, pero estoy convencida de que no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer aquí, ciertamente tengo rr, pero mis historias no son muy buenas, ATARDECER me gusta pero lleva 5 años de modificaciones, ENSEÑAME se ha vuelto algo rarisimo, y ya no me esta gustando como esta quedando con los nuevos capitulos, y esta FUEGO es una de mis favoritas, pero aun le hace falta modificaciones, mejoramiento, digamos que sería mejor si yo no la escribiera . . .

Ardently: al fin dices algo razonable . . .

Luz: que cruel es Hikawa-san, nuestras vidas son lo que son gracias a Liz-san y es una buena escritora . . .

Ardently: cállate intento de mujer, tu historia es más extraña que la mía, pasa de la pedofilia a la locura . . .

Luz: no diga eso Hikawa-san van a pensar que mi vida es otra cosa . . .

Ardently: mi problema no es . . .

Liz: basta las dos aun no termino . . . te decía Nancy, que tal vez si abandone esto . . . si no lo hago ahora será después, tal vez cuando mejore como escritora pueda volver

Ardently: que bien!

Melee¿qué te pasa?

Ardently: que si regresaremos cuando ella mejore, significa que nunca volveremos

Liz: no te pases Ardently

Ardently: y si lo hago que?

Liz: Vent ayudame por favor . . .

Vent: lo siento ma'am pero no quiero provocar a mi niña

Ardently: niña, niña mis botas yo no soy tu niña

Liz: esperen quiero acabar los reviews.

Jizel y Jae: primero que nada Hola Jet-chan, y HUEVOS Jae, mis protectoras son mejores que tú . . . y con gran facilidad acabrían contigo . . . bueno al menos Melee

Rei: eso que significa que yo no valgo

Ardently: pues no idiota, además tampoco Melee vale por que esta es tan tranquila, dulce buena que no se atreve a matar ni a una mosca . . .

Melee: vamos Ardently-chan gracias por los cumplidos . . . eso es verdad

Luz: pero Merrylee-san usted peleo contra Freezer e intento matarlo, igual, con Boo y con los demás, Baby Vegeta

Melee: eso era diferente ellos amenzaban la vida de muchos, en cambio Jae-chan es solo una chica medio dark y desubicada

Rei: y medio loca y patética . . .

Ardently: y medio tarada . . .

Liz: basta . . . a la que van a matar es a mi . . .

Ardently: que le haces si tu le dijiste Huevos . . .

Liz: eto . . . buen punto . . . . entonces dejenme seguir. Jet-chan te agradezco el apoyo pero a parte de no ser buena en esto, tu sabes mi otra razon para retirarme, aunque juré que no me iría sin ti, así que erees de las pocas razones por las que me tengo que joder y quedarme . . . .

Ardently: eso se arregla muy fácil . . . hay que matarla . . .

Vent: Ar-chan, cariño no seas así

Ardently: no me digas cariño . . .

Nadryl: me alegra que te guste el fic, pero en verdad no sé si seguiré aquí . .

Oro Makoto Hayama: oh Oro-san, muchas gracias por sus palabras de apoyo, en cuanto a mis seguidores . . . no sé . . . sé que hay chicas que me leen y que amablemente me dejan sus reviews, ellas son la razón por la cual no deje de escribir en Beyblade ni deje de escribir KaiTakao, insisto me gusta escribir originales . . . y no me cae Takao . . .pero en fin . . .

May: como molestarme con alguien que me a seguido en este fic . . . y en los otros, muchas gracias May y también a ti Sak, seguire con el fic hasta que por fin me decida a abandonar este sitio . . . mientras aquí tienes esta mini actualización . . .

kai250: muchas gracias Kai-san, en verdad que lo que más me va a doler de abandonar fanfiction es a las chicas como tú . . .

Ardently: sonaste bien lesbiana . . . .

Liz: tu eres la que estas enferma

Ardently: por favor tú eres la que escribe yaoi

Liz: eto . . . aún así . . . que se me hace que solo te reflejas en mi . . .

Vent: disculpame Liz-san pero creo que ese comentario no es acertado

Liz: pero . . . pero . . .

Vent: si mi niña fuera lesbiana yo no estaría aquí

Ardently: pues entonces tal vez reconsidere el serlo

Rei: o.O Dios que asco . . .

Liz: yo digo que están locos . . .

Hibary-Hiwatari: eto . . . T/T muchas gracias . . . es un honor que seas mi fan no. 1 . . .

Ardently: es una hazaña que tengas fans

Liz: trataré de hacer como que no oí eso . . . en verdad muchas gracias Hibary - . . . las notas de autora no son nada sin ellas .. . .

Ardently: pues claro tu aquí sales sobrando . . .

Liz: tampoco oí eso . . . . lamento mucho saber que tampoco te ha ido bien en la vida . . .

Melee: siempre hay gente que tiene peores problemas que los nuestros, pero eso no significa que los tuyos no sean tan importantes, el pasado siempre nos persigue es nuestra responsabilidad como nos enfrentamos a él . . .

Luz: es usted brillante Son Melee-san

Melee: eso es algo que he aprendido . . .

Liz: en fin . . . en verdad trataré de seguir escribiendo pero si uno de estos días reciben el mensaje de que lo deje por la paz . . . ya saben por que . . . te agradezco lo de la historia y créeme que me sentiría honrada si la haces . . . y no te preocupes por la opinión de esta chica, a ella nada le da gusto . . .

Vent: creo que volvio a equivocarse en eso, yo si le doy gusto . . .

Ardently: deja de decir estupideces

Vent: vamos Ar-chan no te molestes me portare bien si me das un beso . . .

Ardently: idiotas . . . Vent lo que te mereces es un golpe

Vent: mi niña, lo que venga de ti, lo aceptaré gustoso

Rei: este tío esta loco, esta tipa lo trata muy muy mal, lo niega como novio . . . y le grite demasiado . . . definitivamente Melee deberías hacerle un hechizo de sentido común

Ardently: tu cállate imbécil . . . tú no tienes derecho a decir nada . . . ya que tú estúpida liga barata es de los seres más horribles que existen sobre la faz de la tierra

Rei¿como te atreves a hablar así de mi amado Ruffy? Tú eres la que estas ciega . . . . Ruffy es el hombre más noble, lindo, hermoso, guapo, valiente, honorable . . . .

Ardently: noble, ese tipo ni si quiera sabe lo que significa esa palabra . . . ¿lindo? Comparado con que? Hasta un caracol es más lindo que ese idiota . . . ¿hermoso? Si claro, y los cerdos vuelan . . . ¿guapo? Por Dios en tu dimensión no existe la definición guapo . . . es más tú cuando te vestías de hombre eras el más guapo de tu dimensión y créeme que no es halago . . ¿valiente? El idiota no le tiene miedo a nada por que es estúpido y su cerebrito no alcanza a procesar cuando hay peligro . . . ¿honorable? Ese tipo se atreve a pegarle a mujeres y ancianos eso no es honor . . .

Rei: eres . . . .eres una . . .

Liz: espera Rei, Ardently quieta . . . Ruffy si es una persona hermosísima, a mi también me facino desde que lo conocí por eso cree a Rei, por que nadie es digno de él en ONE PIECE solo ella . . . . además Ruffy es tan guapo tan lindo es genial . . . . . ¿verdad Rei.chan?

Rei: TTX tú . . . tú deseas a mi Ruffy . . . eres una malvada . . . (saca un cañon, de donde quien sabe¿acaso importa?) Ruffy es solo mío . . . . mío . . . .

Liz: yo solo te apoyaba

Melee: esta muy mal eso de querer bajarle el novio a Rei, ya sabes cuanto lo ama . . .

Liz: bajarle el novio . . . cual novio . . . yo solo dije que me encanta Ruffy

Rei: RUFFY ES MÍOOOO! (dispara)

Liz: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fin de las notas de autora


	7. Escena 11

**۵****FUEGO****۵**

**ESCENA 11**

**Me siento tranquilo de saber que mi hermano esta con vida . . . de que está bien . . . ese hombre resulto ser bueno . . . pero no quiero decirle la verdad a Tenshi, eso significaría separarme de él . . . él siempre querrá mi bien y felicidad y creerá que estoy mejor al lado de mi hermano y más cuando un hechicero tan poderoso nos protegería . . . pero se negaría a acompañarme . . . y a estas alturas no estoy dispuesto a alejarme de él . . . . nunca . . . . Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos al sentir algo que me golpea . . . es una piedra . . . hay un trozo de trapo atado junto con un papel, el cual reconozco en seguida como la ropa de mi protector . . . volteo rápidamente y quien me ha lanzado una piedra y veo como comienza a correr . . . al principio creo que es una broma pero en cuanto comienzo a leer la nota me doy cuenta de que es el adiós . . . **

_Takao:_

_Ya no puedo acompañarte más, nunca pensé encontrarte, nunca planee tener una vida junto alguien más, no estaba dentro de mis planes, pero ahora que ya te he conocido no puedo evitar sentir esto dentro de mi, me agradas mas de lo que quisiera, es por eso que no me opuse a que te quedaras, pero no quiero que confundas nada de lo que hago y digo con amor¿crees que un chico como yo puede amar? . . ._

_En mi camino me eres innecesario, además de que seguramente ya habrás notado que tampoco te soy de utilidad, perdóname por que no he tenido el valor de decirte esto de frente, pero la verdad es que me arrepiento de haberte encontrado, convéncete de que no soy tu ángel, no puedo serlo . . . no tengo derecho a retenerte a mi lado, cometiste un grave error al confiar en mi, hay algo que debes entender tenía una vida antes de encontrarnos¿creías que iba ha cambiar mi estilo de vida por ti, lo siento, no quiero destruir tus ilusiones, aunque realmente me gustas, pero lo lamento no es posible, todo esto se termino, gracias por la compañía . . ._

_Te pido no me odies ni me reproches nada, no fue mi culpa yo te di opción y eso debes reconocerlo . . ._

_Adios Takao_

_Atte. Kai Hiwatari_

**En cuanto mis ojos leen la ultima línea no espero más, trato de alcanzarte . . . **

Tenshi . . . TENSHIIII . . . . POR FAVOR . . . . . NO ME DEJES . . . .VUELVE . . . TENSHI . . . . YO TE QUIERO AQUÍ . . . . **–no voltea, no deja de correr, se sigue alejando . . . –**por favor no me dejes . . . te quiero aquí conmigo por siempre . . . te . . . te quiero . . . Kai –digo finalmente

**La fuerza me abandona . . . mi energía, mi habitual sonrisa desaparecen con cada lagrima que cae al suelo . . . con dificultad doy la vuelta y aunque mi cuerpo quiere seguirlo . . . debo negarme . . . mirar de frente . . . seguir . . . por que le estorbo . . . no quiero estorbar . . . no quiero ser una carga nunca más, no quiero que el sufra por mi culpa . . . aunque lo quiera tanto . . . **

**Llego de regreso al bosque, ahí me dejo caer entre los árboles . . . ¿ahora que pasara? . . . uno no esta vivo si alguien no se lo hace sentir . . . ¿por qué no puedo dejar de sufrir? . . . Madre tu dijiste siempre que un gran futuro me esperaba . . . que Dios marco mi vida diferente a la de los demás por una razón . . . ¿esta es la razón¿este es el gran futuro que me esperaba? La condena de estar siempre solo era el plan de Dios para mi . . . perderte a ti . . . estar obligado a separarme de mi hermano . . . creo que Dios me odia . . . o al menos se divierte conmigo . . . cuando por fin todo se veía todo mejor al lado de Kai y comencé a recuperar mi fé . . . me convenzo de que solo lo puso en mi camino para que lo perdiera . . . que infamia . . . que maldad . . . de eso se trata de que un ser poderoso nos controle a todos . . . de que juegue con nuestras vidas . . . se entretenga mirando desde algún lugar distante . . . Maldigo al Dios que me hace esto . . . maldigo al ser que me dio la vida solo para hacerme sufrir . . . maldigo al que me dio alma para sentir este dolor en ella . . .**

**Ahora entiendo algo . . . el sufrimiento no te lo provocan tus enemigos, lo provocan aquellos a quienes ames . . . si yo no hubiera amado a mi madre no hubiera sentido su muerte . . . si no amara a mi hermano . . . no lo extrañaría tanto . . . si no amara a Kai como lo hago no querría morir . . . debo ser fuerte para mi, por mi mismo . . . no necesito a nadie . . . ahora entiendo . . . también maldigo al amor . . . **

** Continuara **

**

* * *

**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Liz: esto estuvo muy cortito . . . lo siento mucho . . . .

Ardently: no te disculpes entre menos basura escribas mejor

Rei: tu ni si quiera te inmutas al leer lo que le paso a tu novio?

Ardently: el idiota de Takao no es mi novio

Luz: pero eso lo penso Vent-san

Ardently: esa no es mi culpa

Rei: eres una insensible . . .

Vent: señoritas, les pido no molesten a Ardently . . . momentos tristes todos los tenemos . . . y aunque en ese momento desee perder la vida hoy estoy agradecido por haberla conservado pues estoy al lado de Ar-chan

Ardently: T/T

Melee: realmente te encontraste a un buen chico Ardently-chan

Rei: mas bien a un . . . .

Vent: hum hum

Rei: lo siento

Ardently: dejen de decir pendejadas y tu idiota mejor sigue diciendo lo del fic

Liz: el cielo se va a caer . . . Ardently me dejo continuar . . . mejor me apresuro antes de que mi buena suerte termine . . . les decía que es muy corto, pero después de esta escena va a cambiar la forma de narrar, normalmente narro todo como si fuera yo quien lo vive . . . pero ahora ya escribiré como si yo lo estuviera viendo . . . aunque mis personajes debes en cuando dirán lo que piensan . . . aparecerán más personajes, de beyblade y míos, y no se preocupen si tienen dudas hasta ahorita . . . de nada les servirá por que a partir de esta escena tal vez se confundan más, al final de la historia entenderán el por que de muchas cosas . . . bueno ahora a agradecer reviews . . .

Oro Makoto Hayama: yo no sé si adoro el angst o me gusto hacerle al cuento y ser medio exagerada . . . a ver como ves este cap . . .

Nancy: ;; muchas gracias Nancy-chan, que buena eres conmigo, gracias por tu apoyo . . .

Hisaki Raiden: gracias por leer este fic también, a unos les gusta mas que los otros y a otros como a ti supongo que no les llama la atención, espero que cumpla con tus expectativas y sigas leyéndolo

Ardently: nadie te culpa si no lo haces . . . además si no quieres saber de nosotros no leas las notas de autora . . .

Liz: no digas eso

Ardently: no soy solo un alterego para información de esa niñita y si soy así que le importa al mundo

Liz: por favor Ardently dejame continuar . . .

Morty K. Oh muchas gracias . . .

Ardently: no tienes que dar excusas esta mendiga vieja es igual, siempre lee y lee y aunque le gusten no deja reviews . . . es una egoísta

Liz: pero he intentado cambiar

Ardently: intentos intentos

Rei: que le haces quemada siempre que deja reviews te quejas en la mayoría . . .

Ardently: por que una cosa es que ella los escriba y otra que me meta a mi

Liz: pero tu no te niegas ¬¬

Ardently: es solo por que me encanta decir la verdad y alguien tiene que hacerlo . . .

Liz: o si claro . . . en fin Morty, espero que te siga gustando la historia, y gracias por el cumplido

May: Muchas gracias May siempre apoyándome . . . tu y las chicas son tan lindas que por ustedes segui escribiendo historias . . . pero ahora ya no estoy muy segura si me voy o me quedo . . .

Jizel Ishihara: Primero . . . como chingados pasaste mate con 10? Que piña le diste alñ maestro? Yo me fui a extra de lite . . . pero bueno . . . ahora estoy feliz de saber que Cristal y Engel regresaron como me gustaba tu fic de yu-gi . . . nunca lo voy a olvidar a ver si luego veo tus dibujos . . . .ahora tu Jae . . . no te tengo miedo si he sobrevivido a los ataques de Ardently y de Rei crees que te tengo miedo a ti vampirita anorexica . . . .

Ardently: el que ella sea delgada y tu no no significa que sea anoréxica, además vampira . . . no te atrevas a tocarle un pelo a esta estupida yo soy la unica con ese derecho . . .

Liz: esto esta cabron . . . primero me dejas continuar, defiendes a Jae y ahora a mi. . . . Melee por dios dime que el mundo no se termina

Melee: no ama no se termina . . .

Vent: a mi niña siempre le ha gustado la verdad señorita mía, así que por eso lo dice . . . además te estima . .

Ardently: no digas idioteces . . . la única que puede golpear atormentar a esta soy yo . . .

Vent: Ar-chan eres tan linda (trata de abrazarla)

Ardently: y tu tan estupido . . . .suéltame . . .

Liz: cosas locas . . . en fin sigo en lo que Ardently esta entretenida . .

Naome hiwatari: esto es apenas el comienzo crème . . . aun hay mas de esta historia . . .

Kaira-kino-hiwatari: eto . . . yo . . . lo siento mucho . . .

Ardently: te equivocas Kai no pudia proteger a Takao juntos serían presa fácil . . . para cualquier cazador de hechiceros . . .

Vent: no entiendes Takao no quería ser protegido de eso . . . era una excusa para estar juntos . . . por que necesita a Kai . . .

Melee: sabes lo que me encanta de esto?

Rei: el que?

Melee: que se lo dicen aun sabiendo que es su historia . . .

Luz: buen punto . . .

Alexa Hiwatari: Gracias . . . espero este también te guste . .

Vent: solo el amor importa no importaba que Takao arriesgara su vida por Kai

Ardently: pero Kai no quiere que ,le pase nada a Takao por que lo quiere . . .

Vent: y eso es algo que solo el amor verdadero puede dar . . . pero tambien puede vencer cualquier cosa

Ardently: no es un cuento de hadas

Liz: cuanto mas van a discutir eso

Rei: que prefieres Liz-san eso o que comencemos a pelear

Liz: tienes razón . . . Melee podrías aparecer una silla y unas palomitas en lo que disfrutamos esta escena

Melee: claro . . . (se aprece)

Rei: esto es raro

Luz: pero entretenido no podemos negarlo . . .

Liz: si y es el primer Review en el que no voy a salir lastimada

Ardently: es verdad . . . se me olvidaba . . . (se aleja de Vent golpea a Liz tirandola con todo y silla) ahora si podemos continuar

Melee: debe aprender a no hablar tan pronto ama. . .

Liz: por que a mi . . .

**FIN DE LAS NOTAS DE AUTORA**


	8. Escena 12 y 13

**۵FUEGO۵**

**ESCENA 12**

** La noche es triste, así ha lucido todo en su vida . . . la paz es algo que le ha sido negado . . . el ruido le rodea, los gritos, los reclamos, mientras que sigue mirando con sus bellos ojos carmín a la gente enardecida desde aquella habitación que por solo unos días fue suya, "debería ser yo quien reclamara, quien pidiera justicia, quien debería vengarse" se decía así mismo, hasta que noto una presencia detrás de él . . . **

¿cómo entro aquí?

Muy fácil . . . por una ventana . . . A diferencia de ellos, no tengo que venir acompañado por otros para verte . . . no te temo . . . –**dijo un sujeto de aproximadamente 22 años, de ropa oscura muy fina y con capa gris . . **.

Pues debería . . .

No creo que puedas matarme

Me subestima señor, si no se marcha tendré que lastimarlo –**volviendo a mirar al frente**

No FIRE, eres tú quien me subestima . . . no puedes lastimarme – **al notar el silencio tras sus palabras continua –** te impresiona que sepa quien eres . . .

Se equivoca señor, no sabe quien soy . . . FIRE no es mi nombre . . .

Eso no importa ¿o si? Lo que importa es que sé lo que eres . . .

Lárguese ahora mismo antes de que agote mi paciencia . . .

A caso no lo sientes . . . concéntrete en el poder que emana de mi . . . se parece al tuyo . . . soy más parecido a ti de lo que crees . . .

Aunque sea un hechicero no se parece nada a mi . . . . nada que tenga que ver con usted me interesa así que márchese, aunque posea magia puedo vencerlo con facilidad se lo aseguro . . .

Vamos . . . dame el beneficio de la duda . . . **–se acerca más hasta que esta casi pegado a su espalda** –míralos Fire, siempre creen tener la razón . . . pero en verdad son una raza estúpida que se siente superior . . . no deberías ser tú el que reclamara . . . el que pidiera justicia . . . el que debería vengarse . . . **–el oji carmín no puede evitar voltear a verlo impresionado al notar que sabía lo que pensaba **–si, soy un hechicero diferente a los que haz conocido . . . sé lo que piensas . . . lo que sientes . . . lo que deseas . . . **–dijo con una sonrisa un poco misteriosa –**y créeme solo yo te puedo ayudar . . .

Aunque pueda leer mi mente no me asusta . . . no necesito ayuda . . .

Fire . . . déjame contarte algo . . . todos los hechiceros siempre han sido limitados, siempre tratamos vivir en paz con aquellos que son inferiores a nosotros ¿para qué? Ellos simplemente nos temen, nos someten, abusan de nuestra amabilidad, incluso nos hieren es más nos asesinan . . . los hechiceros somos puros o mestizos, hijos de simples mortales y hechiceros, aquellos que son mestizos llegan a morir en manos de su propia sangre que les teme tanto, mientras que los puros vemos como nuestra familia es perseguida y cazada . . . soy un hechicero puro y no tengo familia ni nada por el estilo . . . estoy solo . . . como la mayoría de los hechiceros . . . todo por culpa de los inferiores . . .

Basta, su historia no me conmueve . . .

No es para conmoverte . . . es para que te identifiques . . . sé mucho acerca de ti . . .

Mi pasado es solo eso pasado, nada tiene que ver con mi futuro . . .

Te equivocas . . . el pasado siempre nos persigue . . . nos acosa . . . nos alcanza y nos destruye lentamente . . . justo como estos inferiores . . . no les haces ningún mal y ellos solo buscan como arrancarte la cabeza . . .

Esto es mi asunto ya le dije que nada de usted me interesa dejé de decirme tonterías

Es que acaso no estas harto de esto . . . de usar tus poderes y tener que huir por ellos . . . no son un pecado . . . pese lo que esos estúpidos inquisidores digan no estamos malditos . . . estamos bendecidos con un poder como este . . . fuimos hechos para tomar el poder . . . para controlar lo que suceda a nuestro alrededor . . . nosotros somos los verdaderos superiores

Sus palabras no son nada nuevo para mi . . . deje de hablar su charla me aburre . . .

No es charla . . . es una propuesta . . .

¿Propuesta¿de que?

hay algo que todo hechicero busca . . . poder . . .

Es algo que puedo obtener solo

aunque entrenes toda tu vida siempre habrá alguien que sea más fuerte . . . nunca estarás a salvo . . . siempre habrá alguien que quiera tú cabeza ya sea hechicero o inferior . . .

¿y usted tiene la forma de darme más poder?

Depende

¿de que?

De si estas dispuesto a pagar el precio del poder que te ofrezco . . .

Soy fuerte por mi mismo . . . no necesito nada . . .

¿Te haz preguntado si existe Dios? **-dijo ignorando las ultimas palabras del joven-**¿dónde esta mientras los hechiceros son castigados? O incluso los mismos inferiores que son falsamente acusados . . . te diré que él si existe . . . el dio todo a sus hijos para ser felices . . . sus hijos se corrompieron . . . sus hijos comenzaron a matarse unos a otros . . . siempre estaban llenos de miedo . . . y el miedo se vuelve en odio, creo que ya lo sabes por que es ahora lo que sientes . . . en fin, ese Dios también nos creo a nosotros supongo, pero él se mantiene indiferente de nosotros . . . no creo que ame tanto a sus hijos como para perdonarles todo, creo que desde que ellos corrompieron la propia imagen de Dios, les teme, y ahora les odia, y deja que se maten entre ellos mientras que él disfruta el espectáculo . . . ¿irónico no?

Si **–se limita a decir**

Hay alguien más en ese juego, no le importa ni el bien ni el mal, aunque le consideren malo . . . lo único que él quiere es vencer a Dios . . . me imagino que sabes a quien me refiero . . .

Si

Pues bien . . . ese ser fue humillado por Dios, por una razón, por que descubrió como igualarle en poder . . . y es él quien ahora te ofrece el poder por medio de mi . . .

Lo suyo son solo palabras

Si, palabras que te han dejado callado . . . **–dijo mientras golpes de la gente enardecida eran dados a la puerta principal –** esos molestos inferiores . . . no creas solo en mis palabra si no en hechos, ahora te mostrare parte de mi poder que me es dado de la oscuridad . . .

**Algo sacudió la Tierra, los llamados inferiores se alejaron de la puerta al sentir sus vidas en peligro por el temblor . . . entonces la tierra comenzó a levantarse hasta donde se encontraba Kai y el extraño estaban conversando . . . la tierra formo escalones . . . . por los cuales descendió el extraño . . . los miro con desprecio . . . luego levanto su vista a Kai le sonrió para después agacharse tocar el suelo, que ante tal contacto no hizo más que partirse de forma rápida hasta donde estaban la gente . .** .

¿Tienen miedo? No puede ser . . . Dios les protege ¿o no, por que temen . . . vamos acérquense a su destino . . .

**La grieta se hizo más grande y algunos comenzaron a caer dentro del terrible abismo, otros se sujetaban para huir de la muerte . . . mientras que el resto comenzó a correr . . . Kai por un momento trato de moverse . . . tal vez para participar en la acción . . . pero se sintió inmóvil . . . Un hechizo . . . el extraño lanzo un hechizo de inmovilidad demasiado fuerte incluso para Kai . . . **

Dios dijo que deberían ayudarse los unos a los otros . . . y lo único que saben es correr como las ovejas que son . . .

**De sus manos comenzó a acumularse piedras que pronto tomaron forma de agujas . . . las cuales fueron lanzadas certeramente y sin compasión hacia los que corrían . . . Kai miraba sin decir nada . . . seguía escuchando los gritos pero ya no eran como los de antes . . . ahora eran desgarradores . . . eran gritos de dolor . . . de aquellos que veían cara a cara a la muerte . . . ciertamente sentía algo dentro de si . . . no sabía muy bien como reaccionar . . . aquel sujeto era escalofriante . . . **

Kai disfruta este espectáculo es para ti . . . ellos serán los primeros de muchos que sufrirán en tu nombre mientras que digas si . . .

No me impresiona señor . . . mis poderes son suficientes para acabar con este pueblo . . .

Lo sé chico pero esto créeme que es solo el principio . . .

**Se elevo, volar era algo que Kai aun no manejaba muy bien . . . mientras el sujeto comenzaba a decir unas cuantas palabras que Kai no entendió bien . . . "En nombre de la oscuridad obedece mi llamado" "Polvo son y polvo serán" "Inferiores brinden sus vidas aquel que les venció" Pronto los poco sobrevivientes, fueren convirtiéndose en estatuas de arena . . . . arena que no tardo en ser desecha por el viento y que esta comenzó a juntarse alrededor del sujeto de capa gris . . . Tomo un pequeño frasco que tenía amarrado al cuello . . . donde toda la arena se metió aun siendo mucha . . . **

**El sujeto sonrió satisfecho . . . bajo lentamente hasta donde estaba Kai . . . Kai aun estaba impresionado, pues no había leído nada del último hechizo que ocupo . . . **

Lo vez Fire . . . eso es todo . . . sé que me tarde demasiado . . . pero tenías que observar detenidamente . . .

No tenía que paralizarme

Oh si tenía . . . podías haberte aburrido y marchado . . . eso no es bueno para mi . . . eres un nómada . . . aunque no me es difícil encontrarte . . . pero aun así me arriesgo demasiado al visitarte . . .

Si tu fuerza es tanta y te relacionas con el "caído" como puedes decir que te arriesgas . . .

Eso te lo explicare después pero no aquí . . . si te interesa lo que haz visto sígueme . . . hay quien nos espera . . .

¿por qué debería confiar en usted?

Por que por ahora te necesito tanto como tú a mi . . . ¿a caso mi demostración no fue suficiente? Podemos seguir por un rato más si lo deseas . . . **–antes de que comenzara a andar Kai le sujeto . . . **

Guíame que te seguiré . . . **–dijo simplemente . . .**

Bien . . .

**Ambos se elevaron por el cielo . . . Kai seguía con dificultad al pelinegro . . . paso un poco de tiempo antes de que llegaran a una gran mansión, digna solo de un gran señor . . . El pelinegro descendió siendo seguido por Kai . . . entraron a la casa por un pasadizo que se encontraba oculto entre grandes formaciones rocosas que rodeaban la gran extensión de terreno como fieles guardias . . . al terminar el pasadizo, entraron a una habitación repleta de diferentes botellas . . . Kai las reconocio, eran iguales a la que aquel hombre utilizo . . . **

Te pido no toques nada . . .

**Kai miraba sin decir nada caminaba tras del aun extraño . . . salieron de la amplia colección de botellas para encontrarse en una estancia amplia, lujosa sin mencionar fina . . . una sirvienta se acerco trato de ignorar al joven bicolor que acompañaba a su amo . . . **

Bienvenido Fire . . . a mi humilde morada

Bienvenido amo **–dijo aquella mujer**

Ya esta aquí el señor Wind

Si amo, esta esperándolo en el estudio . . . pero trajo otro acompañante

Bien, dile al resto de los siervos que pueden retirarse no quiero a nadie en la casa . . .

Si amo . . .** –se retira . . . **

¿Qué te parece Fire?

Mi nombre no es Fire . . . ¿no lo ha entendido?

Discúlpame pero tengo una manía de llamar las cosas por lo que son . . . bueno réstale importancia a eso, hay gente que debes conocer . . .

* * *

**Escena 13**

**Las grandes puertas de fina madera se abren dejando entrar al amo de todo eso y a Kai, quien pudo ver a un chico de cabello rojo y ojos azules quien miro fijamente al ojicarmín, recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo . . .**

Wind llegaste un poco antes . . . **–interrumpiendo la inspección del pelirrojo-** me encanta tu puntualidad . . . bien yo también he cumplido, aquí esta el único Fire . . .

Lo sé, lo he reconocido enseguida . . .

ya he venido hasta aquí, no he hecho más que seguir te es momento de que responda mis preguntas . . .

Difícil de controlar . . . justo como lo esperaba . . . bien habla Fire ¿qué deseas saber?

En primera quien demonios es usted . . . ¿a que he venido hasta aquí¿quién es ese chico y que tiene que ver conmigo?

Discúlpame –**dijo el pelinegro**-me he sido descortés . . . mi nombre es Stone Ground . . . amo y señor de estas Tierras en la hermosa España y en muchos otros países . . .

Sus bienes materiales me tienen sin cuidado . . .

Lo sé, lo sé, eres apático como tú solo . . . en fin este chico es . . .

Soy Yuriy Ivanov . . . es un placer

Lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo **–contesto Kai**

Su personalidad es única ¿verdad Wind?

Si

Creo que entre tanto apático me ira mal . . . pero ni modo . . . tal vez el cuarto chico sea un poco más cálido . . . ¿dónde esta?

Justo aquí . . . - señalando un gran sillón forrado de rojo . . .

**Ciertamente había algo ahí, pero estaba cubierto por una delgada sabana, pronto comenzó a moverse . . . hasta que Yuriy retiro la sabana dejando ver la piel morena de un chico de 18 años que estaba inconsciente, pudiéndose notar varias marcas rojas en su cuerpo . . . Kai se quedo paralizado al ver ese rostro algo maltratado . . . se acerco lentamente . . . pero antes de que pudiese tocar al joven, otra mano se le adelanto y acaricio uno de los tantos golpes en el rostro durmiente . . .**

Yuriy . . . ¿qué significa esto?

Lo siento señor** –contesto al pelinegro -**pero el muchacho se resistió me vi obligado a recurrir a la fuerza

Eres un Idiota –**se levanto y acercándose a Yuriy lo golpeo en la cara –**no le vuelvas a poner una mano encima . . . no tienes derecho . . .

Lo lamento señor **–dijo sin inmutarse por el golpe, solo observaba a Kai quien miraba fijamente al chico nuevo . . .**

¿Le conoces Fire? **–volteando a ver a Kai**

No lo sé, he andado por todo el mundo . . .

Obsérvalo bien, una cara así no se olvida tan fácil . . .

**Kai se siguió acercando, estando frente a aquel cuerpo solo se agacho y al instante pudo notar el aroma familiar que desprendía el muchacho . . . Al notar eso Ground sonrió . . . indico a Kai que retrocediera un poco para dejar que él despertara al chico . . . Lo sacudió un poco y lentamente las orbes azules se abrieron con pesadez . . . y lo primero que estas notaron fue la mirada carmín que estaba fija en él . . . **

**El tiempo se detuvo . . . por un momento todo desapareció y los únicos en el mundo fueron Kai y el recién incorporado . . . tantos recuerdos llegaron a la mente de ambos . . . tantos sentimientos guardados . . . pasado . . . abandonados . . .**

Bienvenido Water ¿te sientes mejor? **–interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ambos jóvenes **

¿quién es usted? **–dijo una voz que a pesar de ser de timbre delicado resultaba ser fría -**¿que hago aquí?

**Kai dudo por un momento que se tratase de la misma persona que conoció en el pasado . . . pues la mirada cálida que el recordaba ahora era muy despectiva con quien la recibía . . . la forma de hablar y la sonrisa que el recordaba habían sido borrados . . . **

Soy Stone Ground es un placer . . .

Es solo suyo se lo aseguro . . .

Otro apático . . . si esto sigue así no sé que será de mi . . . **–contesto de forma burlona Ground –**te ofrezco una disculpa en nombre de Yuriy, sus instrucciones fueron traerte aquí, no fue su intención atacarte . . .

Claro que lo fue . . . yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí . . .

Yuriy . .

¿Si señor?

Le dijiste a Water para que solicite su presencia aquí

Lo intente Señor pero el se limito a atacarme . . .

Bien pues aprovechare que estamos todos aquí para decirles lo que tengo en mente . . .

No me interesa . . . solo dígame donde esta la salida a menos que quiera que haga una . . . **–reclamo el chico**

Yuriy ¿te costo mucho trabajo vencer a este niño? **–dijo ignorando al otro ojiazul**

No señor . . . aunque no niego que es perseverante . . .

Bien Water . . . te han vencido con suma facilidad . . . ¿en verdad no tienes interés en saber quienes son tus poderosos captores?

No me interesa . . . además me ataco por sorpresa . . .

Oh los jóvenes son muy testarudos lo mismo paso con Fire¿también quieres una demostración?

Me rehusó a salir de nuevo **–intervino Kai -**antes quiero respuestas

No te preocupes Fire no le daré ese tipo de pruebas . . . . recuerdas esto **–mostrando la pequeña botella que traía amarrada al cuello– **con esto será suficiente . . . . Water acércate . . . este será nuestra pipa de la paz –**dijo acercándose al chico y tratando de colocarle el collar**

Aléjese de mi no usaré nada de usted

Créeme Water, te agradara, esto es parte del secreto de nuestro poder

Me imagino lo que es . . . no lo necesito . . .

Yuriy sujétalo

¿qué demonios? –**se quejo el menor al sentir a Yuriy sujetarlo por la espalda** –¡SUÉLTAME!

No te quejes tanto . . . no pienso hacerte nada, es solo un obsequio y una disculpa por lo que te hizo Yury **–colocando el collar -¿**acaso no te sientes mejor ahora?

**Ciertamente su cuerpo dejo de doler, los golpes desaparecieron casi por completo, y sintió como todo su poder regresaba . . . momento no solo eso, regreso con creces . . . **

¿Qué es esto en realidad? **–pregunto en cuanto el pelirrojo lo solto**

Creí que lo sabías . . .eso pequeño es la mejor medicina para los hechiceros, esto es del poder que les hablo, aquel que puede superar al de Dios . . .

¿De que esta hecho esta cosa? **–insistió **

¿En verdad quieres saber?

Por supuesto . . .

De almas humanas . . . . **–contesto Ground**

¿Lo que hay en esta botella es humano?

Claro, ver desaparecer a esos inútiles fue la prueba que convenció a Fire a venir . . . es momento de dejar que los inferiores tomen su lugar en el mundo . . . su deber es servirnos . . . ya nadie se opondrá a ustedes, ni tampoco habrá más dolor, nadie volverá a sufrir . . . este poder es solo para ustedes

¿Si así funciona por que no te lo quedas todo para ti?

Por que este poder es solo para aquellos elegidos, quienes prometan lealtad al que proporciona esto . . . además nunca han pensado por que los demás hechiceros no dominan a los elementos como ustedes . . . eso es sencillo, sus poderes tienen un propósito, yo les ofrezco este . . . combinen sus poderes con los de nosotros y lograremos ser los hechiceros más fuertes . . . obtendrán venganza por todo lo que hayan hecho . . .

No necesito eso para obtener lo que yo quiero **–dijo Kai**

Si lo necesitas¿cuántas veces no deseaste ser fuerte¿cuántas veces no te odiaste por no encontrarle un beneficio a estos poderes, te ofrezco lo que siempre haz buscado ¿por que te niegas? . . .

El poder que busco no lo obtendré pidiéndolo **–dijo Kai con un tono algo molesto **

Nadie te dijo que tendrías que pedirlo . . .solo quédense en mi casa entrenen conmigo, aumenten sus poderes hasta que estén listos de hacer el pacto con el innombrable

No dejare que nadie dirija mi vida, ni el Dios del que todos hablan ni aquel que lo desafió . . . **–dijo el moreno**

No son los únicos que pueden hacer un pacto con él, pero si los más indicados, no sean exigentes . . . el les dará su fuerza a cambio de vencer a su gran Rival . . . no les parece un precio justo . . . destruir a quien los lastimo, destruir a quien no les ha ayudado en nada y solo por eso ganar poder . . . Fire, Water no desaprovechen esta oportunidad . . .

Primero deje de llamarme Water, soy Takao Kinomiya . . . y en segunda . . . dígame donde esta mi habitación . . . mi estadía será larga . . . **–dijo el morena con una sonrisa que provoco escalofríos a Kai**

**Continuara > > >**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Liz: Hola . . . Eto . . . no sé como les parecerá estas escenas, están algo raras lo sé, pero espero que les guste, además que en la próxima escena podrán entender más . . . eso espero

Vent: ya vas adelante en la historia que bien . . .quiero que llegues a la mejor parte . . .

Liz: vamos Vent, no digas nada . . .

Ardently: no hay mejor parte en esta historia . . .

Vent: pero si en esta escena nos volvimos a encontrar que no es eso bueno

Ardently: no quienes se encontraron fueron ese Kai y Takao no yo . . .

Vent: pero . . pero . . .

Ardently: pero nada . . . además se supone que en esta sección la loca esta agradece los reviews ¿no? Así que que esperas

Liz: ya voy ya voy

Rei: sin duda que Vent tiene mucha paciencia con esta tipa, le tengo un poco de lastima . . .

Liz: eto . . . Rei, mejos no digas nada . . . Ardently me deja agradecer reviews así que no me hagas la vida imposible tú . . .

**Hisaki Raiden y Yami Hisaki: **eto . . . muchas gracias . . . la verdad es que para hacer este fic, estudie bastante la inquisición . . . yo soy católica . . . pese lo que todos piensen . . . creo en mi Dios, de forma diferente al resto de los católicos . . . y de ninguna manera soy una fanática homo fóbica, etc. Muy al contrario disfruto de la libertad de pensamiento . . . aunque a muchos no les parezca . . .

Ardently: ah, ahora resulta que no te lees todas las notas de autor, solo lees tu cachito, pues que mal . . . .

Rei: pero eso significa que no es una entrometida

Ardently: pero si una egocéntrica, que solo piensa en ella

Rei: quemada a ti no hay como darte gusto . . .

Melee: vas a terminar ahuyentando a las lectoras de la ama

Ardently: pues ojala así sea . . . y no, no quiero lastima ni condolencia . . . . y si esta aquí es por culpa de esta cabezota que no tiene nada mejor que hacer

Liz: eto . . . bueno el chiste es que te agradezco Hisaki y a su yami estar al pendiente de la historia, y no te preocupes, entiendo que tengas otras cosas que hacer . . . cuídate . . .

**Nancy Hiwatari: **pues no tanto el nombre el hecho de ser hechiceros . . . pero deja de eso Nancy, el nombre si es una buena señal, más adelante verás por que . . . muchas gracias

Ardently: que estas retrasada o que? No entendiste que no tienes que agradecerle nada

Rei: eso es solo un decir no hay que tomarlo tan literal

Ardently: me vale un cacahuate no hay nada que agradecerle a esa . . .

Melee: claro que hay que agradecer que sea amiga nuestra

Ardently: mía? Mis botas en una piña . . . mía no

Liz: si claro eso dices . . .

Ardently: quieres morir idiota?

Liz: no, no, yo solo decía . . .

Vent: oh es una lastima que a mi no me tome en cuenta ma'am Nancy . . . yo también la hecho de menos . . .

Ardently: hay vas de perro . . .

Vent: pero . . . no Ar-chan . . . lo que pasa es que Nancy también es amiga mía

Ardently: no tienes que darme explicaciones no me interesa, por mi vete con quien se te de la gana (desaparece)

Luz: resulto que Hikawa-san si es celosa

Melee: si y Vent-kun hirió sus sentimientos . . .

Rei: que importa, mejor para Vent

Vent: (. . . No Ar-chan . . . (desaparece)

Rei: a estos locos nunca los entendere . .

Liz: bueno al menos estaré a salvo, aunque espero que se reconcilien ahora así a terminar esta sección . . .

Amazona Verde: no debería . . .pero cuando alguien te hiere no puedes evitar sentir cosas horribles . . . ¿no lo crees?

May: si lo sé muy duro . . . pero hay veces que eso pasa, sin embargo hay que saber sobre ponerse . . . aunque duela mucho . . . en fin te agradezco mucho que sigas a mi lado querida amiga, y tambien a Sak

Yasha Yagami: eto . . .segure un poco más con estos fics . . .eso espero . . . y me alegra tocar una fibra en el corazón de las personas . . .gracias por dejarme entrar por medio de mis historias a su corazon . . .

Kai 205: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo Kai-san, aunque no dejes reviews en todos los capitulos me haz demostrado tu apoyo incondicional no importa que tan fumadas estén mis historias . . .

Oro Makoto Hayama: bueno no tan pronto . . . ya saben que me gusta mucho ponerle dolor a mis personajes . . .

Melee: eso es algo cruel . .

Luz: si bastante

Liz: pero no lo hago por maldad . . . en serio . . . bueno Oro-chan yo también espero verte pronto . . .

Rei: ya me voy Liz

Liz¿pero por que?

Rei: esto es aburrido . . . luego vuelvo (desaparece)

Melee: aunque no lo acepte, le hace falta Ardently-chan . . .

Luz: si no cabe duda de que son buenas amigasç

Melee: pero tiene razón esto es algo aburrido . . . mejor me voy

Luz: yo tambien (desaparecen)

Liz: eto . . . bueno aunque se vallan sigo sana y salva . . . aunque como siempre sola . . .

**FIN DE LAS NOTAS DE AUTORA **


	9. Escena 14 y 15

**۵****FUEGO****۵**

Primero deje de llamarme Water, me llamo Takao Kinomiya . . . y en segunda . . . dígame donde esta mi habitación . . . mi estadía será larga . . .** –dijo el moreno con una sonrisa que provoco escalofríos a Kai**

Excelente decisión Water

¿qué no escucho su nombre? **–replico Kai**

Si¿es que te molesta el nombre que uso? **–al notar el silencio de Kai agrega-** lo sabía Fire, si se conocen

De ninguna manera . . . tal vez alguna vez nos encontramos por casualidad en algún momento de nuestro pasado, pero de eso ya mucho y realmente nunca llegamos a conocernos **–respondió Takao**

Ya veo**-dijo sin estar realmente convencido de lo que Takao había dicho- **y tú Fire¿te quedaras?

Si, pero si en algún momento hay algo que no me parece, prefiero la muerte a hacerlo . . . ¿entiende?

Eso no será necesario . . . solo si tú quieres pasaran las cosas . . . **–dijo sonriendo- **bien, Yuriy los llevara a sus habitaciones, descansen, relájense, que pronto empezara el entrenamiento . . .

¿Cuánto tendremos que esperar para que nos de el poder? **–insistió Takao**

Hasta que estén listos para hacer el contrato necesario . . . ahora descansen

Síganme por favor

**Kai y Takao siguieron a Yuriy en silencio, Takao parecía ignorar completamente la existencia de Kai, quien por un momento se pregunto si era en verdad el mismo Takao Kinomiya, pero eso ya no importaba, después de todo fue él quien lo abandono a su suerte . . . y con buena razón . . . ahora al ver que Takao estaba sano y salvo sabía que había hecho la mejor elección, aunque la frialdad de el moreno lo hiciera dudar . . .**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Escena 14**

Aquí tienes tu llave Kinomiya y esta es la tuya Fire **–dice aun molestando a Kai pero después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a que le cambiasen de nombre –**se deben levantar en cuanto salga el Sol, tendrán 10 minutos para prepararse . . . los estaré esperando en la estancia, de ahí nos trasladaremos al lugar de entrenamiento . . . después de 3 horas de entrenamiento el desayuno se servirá, tendrán un descanso de una hora . . . seguido de más entrenamiento hasta la hora de la comida . . . después de ello el resto del día será para ustedes . . . ¿alguna pregunta?

¿El señor Ground asistirá al entrenamiento?

No, el señor Ground es un hombre ocupado pero estará pendiente del entrenamiento . . .

¿Cuáles son los asuntos que no pueden esperar? **–dijo Takao**

Eso es algo que no les interesa Kinomiya

Al menos podemos saber durante cuanto tiempo entrenaremos . . .

Ya se los dijo el señor . . . hasta que estén listos

¿y en tú opinión cuanto será eso? **–insistió Kai**

En mi opinión será pronto pues al menos tú pareces más fuerte que Kinomiya

Mejor quédate callado Ivanov si no quieres salir lastimado . . .

El único al que debo obedecer es al señor Ground, tú pequeño eres solo un hechicero débil que no puedes hacer nada contra mi . . . solo un elemento . . .

Anteriormente me tomaste por sorpresa, pero te aseguro que no será sencillo vencerme frente a frente . . .

Eso dices niñito . . .

No tengo tiempo para este tipo de conversaciones . . . dime donde esta mi habitación puedo encontrarla yo solo **–hablo por fin Kai**

De ninguna manera Fire . . . me dijeron que te acompañara y eso pienso hacer . . . pero tú aquí te quedas . . . esta es tu habitación **–mirando al moreno con desprecio**

**Takao los vio alejarse por el pasillo, entrando a su habitación no sin antes mirar donde se encontraba la del ojirojo . . . pareció gustarle la idea de que se encontrara cerca de la suya . . . después de todo había cosas que debía aclarar . . . **

Esta será tu habitación Fire . . . cualquier cosa que necesites solo debes llamarme . . .

Necesito tener un criado para mi, no quiero el del señor Ground . . .

No soy un criado . . . si tomas esa actitud te irá mal . . . podemos ser compañeros o rivales en el mismo equipo . . . tú elige . . .

No me asustas Ivanov . . .

Ni tú a mi . . . ese mal carácter no debería dominarte . . . el orgullo siempre causa problemas

Ni tú ni Ground deben sentirse mi padre . . . somos solo elementos irremplazables y necesarios de un plan común . . . solo eso

No debes confiarte tanto Fire, pero si guerra quieres, guerra tendrás . . .

Hum hum, interrumpo algo . . . . –dijo una voz desde la puerta

Creí haberte mostrado ya tu habitación

Si, pero quisiera hablar con Fire . . . a solas . . .

Estoy hablando con él, espera tu turno Kinomiya . . .

No tengo nada que hablar contigo Ivanov, así que sal de aquí, mis asuntos con Kinomiya son más importantes . . .

¿Estan seguros?

Mucho . . .

Asi que ya vete . . . por ahora no necesitamos de tus servicios . . .

Algún día callare esa boca que tienes Kinomiya . . .

Pues hasta entonces . . . Ivanov

Les advierto que no atiendan asuntos personales tan seguido o tendrán problemas con el señor Ground

Eso no es asunto tuyo . . .

Además esta es la única vez-dijo el moreno

Como quieran . . .

**Cuando al fin el pelirrojo se marcho el silencio se apodero del cuarto, Kai no se atrevía voltear hacia Takao, le preocupaba mucho su reacción ahora que estaban solos . . . **

No creí que fueras cobarde

No lo soy . . .

Pues entonces mírame . . .

**Kai se antevió a mirar esos ojos que antes le habían tratado con cariño incondicional . . . sin embargo encontró aquello que tanto temía . . . ese brillo especial se había desvanecido . .** .

¿quién crees que eres? Más bien ¿quién crees que fuiste¿por qué me miras así?

¿De que demonios hablas Takao?

A eso . . . por que me tratas de esa forma . . . por que aunque a los demás tu mirada los trata con indiferencia a mi no . . . sé que antes nos habíamos encontrado . . . pero eso no te da derecho a tratarme con confianza . . . .

Tienes razón no te pareces nada a la persona que yo conocí, dime ¿fue el odio consumió a esa persona¿fue la soledad¿tus poderes¿tu ambición?

Dímelo tú . . . sé que tienes esa respuesta . . .

¿Cómo podría saberlo si me separe de ti y no supe nada más? aun después de la carta me odias . . .

quiero que entiendas esto, no sé lo que hiciste aquella ocasión que me daño tanto al extremo que se bloquearon esos recuerdos, pero algo si sé que no quiero verme involucrado contigo de nuevo . . . te repito lo que tú mismo acabas de decirle a Yuriv "somos solo elementos irremplazables y necesarios de un plan común . . . solo eso", respecto a esa carta no tengo recuerdos de ella o su contenido . . .

Eso me ha quedado claro . . .

Bien, a clarado eso me retiro . . . .

Espera . . . dime algo Kinomiya . . . sabes ¿quién soy yo?

Claro, Un hechicero careciente de nombre que puede dominar el fuego

Bien, solo quería oírlo . . .

Bueno ahora si me retiro . . . hasta pronto Fire

Hasta pronto Kinomiya . . .

**El piso sintió el caer de unas cuantas lágrimas de aquella persona con alma destrozada . . . **

ooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo ooo

No puedes permitir que esto continué . . .

No exageres Yuriy

Exagero cuanto quiero . . . esto no es parte de nuestro trato . . .

Deberías ocupar esa energía en otras cosas **–dijo acariciando la pierna del menor**

Basta . . . no deseo otra cosa que mi paga después de estos años de obediencia . . .

Lo tendrás a su debido tiempo . . . aun siendo mi amante no eres nadie para exigir . . . así que tranquilízate y ven aquí . . . **–acercándolo lo suficiente a él como para atrapar sus labios en un beso que no deseaba el pelirrojo pero al cual no pudo negarse**

Solo prométeme que será mío . . **. –dijo al interrumpir el beso**

Lo será, no debes preocuparte por ello . . . **–volviendo a la antigua tarea en los labios del ojiazul y comenzando a quitarle con lentitud sus prendas . . .**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Escena 15**

¡Padre¡Padre! **–dice una hermosa chica pelirosada**

Mao no es correcto que una señorita corra de esa forma

Lo sé padre . . . pero al fin llego . . .

¿Dónde está?

Bajando de su carruaje . . .

Bien iré a recibirlo enseguida . . . tú también debes prepararte . . . después de todo debes dar una buena impresión a tu prometido . . .

Lo haré padre . . .

**Aquel hombre camino de prisa a recibir al visitante, mientras que un chico ojirojo se acercaba a la Pelirrrosa**

¿Qué ocurre Mao? –dijo un recién llegado

Hermano . . . es Ray al fin está aquí . . .

¿Ray? Es por eso que estas tan feliz . . . **–dijo con un timbre diferente- **¿y que haces aquí? Ve a recibirlo, seguramente te ha echado de menos . . .

Si, Hitoshi iré enseguida . . .

ooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo ooo

Bienvenido Ray, siempre es una dicha verte . . .

Señor he venido justo como le he prometido –haciendo una referencia

Mao estará feliz de verte . . .

Lo sé señor pero aunque desee también verla necesito saber que es lo que ocurre aquí con exactitud

Tranquilo muchacho, siempre tan deseoso de cumplir con tus obligaciones, hablaremos de eso después de la comida. . . junto con Mao y Hitoshi

¿Piensa incluirlo en esto?

A pesar de que no confías en él, yo le encomiendo incluso mi vida, además de ser un excelente ser humano es un buen hechicero también . . . y si no confías en él tampoco deberías confiar en Mao

No es lo mismo, usted y yo conocimos a los padres de Mao, en cambio Hitoshi me inquieta, su repentina aparición y su dudoso pasado. . . .

No es culpa suya no saber de quien heredo sus poderes . . .

Pero señor . . .

Bienvenido Ray

Mao . . . –dice con ternura el pelinegro

Estarás cansado por el viaje en seguida te instalaran ¿prefieres darte un baño o dormir acaso?

Ninguna de las dos, prefiero pasear un rato contigo Mao si me lo permites

Estas en todo tu derecho Ray –dice Hitoshi –después de todo es tu prometida . . .

Tanto tiempo sin vernos Hitoshi

Demasiado . . . . Lastima que esta visita no sea por placer . . .

He dicho que hablaremos de eso después de comer y solo entonces . . .además espero a otro invitado para la comida . . .

¿Quién vendrá padre?

Un inquisidor, El señor Ground Stone . . .

CONTINUARA > > >

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Liz: hola aquí ando solita . . . bueno ahorita no hay muchos reviews que agradecer así que seré breve, además nadie vendrá a molestarme por los pocos reviews . . . no sé si es bueno o malo, ah otra cosa discúlpenme a las personas a las que de repente me les desaparezco del msn, es que mi compu esta loca y con eso de que el Dios Seiya me odia pues no puedo . . .

Hisaki Radien: muchas, muchas gracias el único review que llego aquí, en verdad que bueno que te haya gustado, además la historia siempre es fascinante, no hay nada mejor que buscar la verdad . . . ahora a **Yami Hisaki **la verdad dudo mucho que Hisaki se proyecte, además a todos nos gustaría ser amados . . . ¿no?

Kairabb: muchas gracias . . . me levantaste el autoestima, que linda eres, ojala que aun cuando seas mayor no te olvides del anime, y pronto te mandare las direcciones de Tsubasa CR, ok? Fue un placer conocerte

Ahora a mi amiga Alicia: muchas gracias, tan linda a pesar de que no me llego tu review me mandaste correo - que linda eres, eres muy muy buena conmigo, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado y que mis correos si te lleguen . . . cuidate

Ah y claro como olvidarme de Nancy-chan que me ayuda a molestar a Ardently aunque no lo hace con intención . . . . se ha convertido en una gran amiga para mi, nunca olvides que este fic es para ti

Es verdad se me olvidaba agradecer a Jet-chan, esa colada, aunque tu hermana no quiera que te tardes siempre y cuando pague la llamada es mi pex, ah y gracias por la ayudita . . . de verdad no se que le pasa a los dibujantes de bb, como le hacen para poner los colores . . .

Bueno eso es todo, espero no estar tan solita el próximo cap . . . cuídense y SAYONARA . . .

FIN DE LAS NOTAS DE AUTORA


End file.
